


Protector of the sea

by JustInkOnAPage



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustInkOnAPage/pseuds/JustInkOnAPage
Summary: Mary, a young seventeen-year-old woman lost all her family in the dissaster that took place in her village, Yazuac, when those creatures known as Urgals assassinated all the inhabitants except her.She will go into a journey that will make her part of a great family whose destiny will be tied to hers.





	1. Chapter 1

An owl flying from a branch to another made her heart jump for a second. She hadn't slept for days, for each time her eyes closed she saw again the misery and pain that had come across the place that had been her home. Now it was nothing. They had reduced it into nothing.  
A part of her knew she was safe from them, but she was cautious enough to not underestimate the criatures.  
She had seen days, perhaps weeks, pass since the urgals came to Yazuac, but time seemed to go through her fingers even faster than normally, and she was powerless to stop it from its race.  
She was entirely dirty. All those days hiding and running and laying on the dirty ground had her exhausted and disgusted. But she would admit it was a good therapy for not thinking about her past.  
Night soon fell, the forest darkened and the owl started its song.  
The girl stood on her knees, kneeling down while she started a little fire that could at least keep her warm. Her stomach ached, but she ignored its pleas the same way she had been doing for a few days.  
A grin of satisfaction appeared in her face when the fire started to be, and she placed her hands so the heat would get to them.  
A sudden crack made her focus her vision on her surroundings, her heart beating, struggling to live one more day.  
A figure came into view, dressed in black clothes, his presence soothing and he looked self-confident. He held a bow with a hand and a sword with the other, and from one of his boots could be seen the handler of a dagger.  
His dark brown locks made his grey eyes look more intense.  
He was on a grey horse's grip, but when his eyes met hers, he jumped off the animal and landed on the ground, the fire separating both of them.  
She panicked and started crawling away from the man, who soon moved to where she was and knealt next to her.  
"I am not going to hurt you" he said, his deep voice low "I promise"  
"How do I know you're not lying?" She dared herself to ask.  
The man smirked a soft smile.  
"You can't know. But if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already" his eyes looked upside down "you look too thin. When was the last time you ate?"  
She shook her head.  
"I... I don't remember"  
He sighed.  
"I thought so. Luckily for you, I have food for both of us."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
He frowned his eyebrow.  
"Instead of thanking me for my generosity, you ask me for reasons"  
She shook her head.  
"No, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I am not used to generosity"  
He passed a hand through his hair, as he sat next to the girl.  
"I am empathetic, although most people who know me probably say otherwise. Besides, I know a tortured soul when I see one" he looked at her "So... what is your name?"  
The girl swallowed slowly before answering.  
"Mary" she finally said. "What about you?"  
"Murtagh"


	2. Chapter 2

Mary stood still, staring silently at the sun rise. She hadn't slept all night, because she wasn't entirely sure trusting Murtagh was the best option. He had told her to sleep while he did the first watch, but she had said she wasn't going to sleep. The boy had agreed in the end, explaining that if she wasn't going to sleep, then he would do it.  
Mary turned to look at the man, who was still asleep. He looked young, perhaps one or two years older than her, as well as tall and strong. The girl had the strange feeling he had lived far more years than what his appearence showed, or maybe more tragedies.  
Murtagh's eyelashes fluttered, as he slowly opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to clear his vision.  
"I haven't slept like this in ages" he greeted the girl.  
She smiled.  
"I'm glad"  
"How has been your night?"  
"Boring" Mary huffed "Nothing interesting has happened"  
"Luckily for us" Murtagh pointed out. He rubbed his chin for a second, meditating, until he decided to ask: "Where do you come from, Mary?"  
She found herself trembling.  
"Yazuac" she said in a whisper.  
Murtagh's eyes widened.  
"You escaped? I thought everyone had died"  
"How do you know... about Yazuac? News travel rapidly, except the ones the Empire doesn't want them to"   
Murtagh tensed his back.  
"I have been following the Ra'zac for some time. When I came across your village I found traces of them, but the killing was done by urgals. A hundred of them, maybe"  
Ra'zac, Mary thought. Those evil creatures seemed men, but no one could say what they were. Their faces were always covered.  
"Are you a varden?" She asked. No one else would stand upon Galbatorix. Or the Ra'zac for that matter.  
"I am running away, just like you. I belong to neither the varden nor the Empire. I am loyal to no men but myself. I have to admit... I have an interest in following the Ra'zac because I heard rumours about a new Rider. I thought I might as well find out the truth if I follow them"  
"A Rider? I thought they were just stories" she said.  
"They are more than just stories for children, Mary" Murtagh explained. "They were the ones who kept peace in Alagaësia for thousands of years."  
"What happened to them?" She wondered.  
"Galbatorix's dragon died when he was young. He lost his mind. Another egg hatched, and Galbatorix used dark magic to control him. He and his followers, the Thirteen Forsworn, killed all the other Riders, until they were the only ones left. Of course, all of the Forsworn died, some because of suicide, others killed... until Galbatorix was the other one left"  
"The Forsworn" Mary reppeated "Morzan was one of them, wasn't he?"  
Something in Murtagh's eyes darkened, but he nodded.  
"Yes. Morzan, the first and last of the Forsworn. A cruel and vicious man."  
Mary's head was spinning with all those details. Murtagh knew more things about Galbatorix and his Thirteen Forsworn than almost anyone.  
"So... there is a new Rider?" She asked.  
Murtagh blinked twice, like wanting to come back from the dark place his thoughts were headed to.  
"Yes. It seems so. I am going to continue my search for the Rider. You will be welcome in case you want to come with me, but I warn you: we will be in danger"  
"I doubt there is a place in which we wouldn't be in danger" Mary pointed out. "I'll go with you"  
Murtagh smiled, satisfied.  
"All right. In that case, we should get going" He turned to see Mary looking critically at his horse "Don't worry. Tornac will be able to carry both of us. Come on"  
He helped her crawl onto Tornac's back, and Murtagh did the same. Mary was behind him, and he instructed her to round his waist with her arms. Once that was done, he comented:  
"You can sleep now if you want"


	3. Chapter 3

They rode all day, many days, following the Ra'zac. Tornac kept a good rhythm, and Mary was impressed by the horse's strength. They went all the way through the grassland until they reached the city of Dras-Leona, who was set next to mount Helgrind and in front of Lake Leona's shore.  
"People were fascinated by this mountain" Murtagh told her. "That is why they built the city. These people's prayers are for the Helgrind. This religion is a nasty one, and cruel as well. They drink human blood and offer their own flesh"  
"That's barbaric!" Mary gasped.  
Murtagh nodded in agreement.  
"The priests usually do not have parts of their bodies. You know, I have gone through some bad things in my life, but I am relieved this one isn't one of them"  
"Are we going to get inside?" She asked.  
Murtagh shook his head.  
"No, it is an unnecesary risk. We already have food. We will stay close, though"

~¤~

"Murtagh" Mary said, shaking his arm sofly. "Are you hearing this?"  
"What? I hear nothing" he replied, but his eyes stared at Tornac's sillouette. The horse seemed nervous, almost paranoic.  
Mary stood up, and Murtagh did the same. He grabbed Tornac and he followed the girl. Mary ran from a place to another, looking for where the sound had come from.  
"Oh, Gods" she mumbled.  
"What? What is it, Mary?" Murtagh asked. He didn't need her to answer.  
"It's a dragon" he said, and Mary realised he was saying it more to himself than to her.  
The blue scaled dragon was chained, and Murtagh quickly broke it free. The animal swiftly moved to protectively cover a boy.  
"Murtagh, there's an old man, too. I think he's injured"  
The man nodded.  
"Go help him, Mary. I'll make a fire"

~¤~

Murtagh sat next to the fire, observing the dragon. Mary had already taken care of the old man, but it didn't seem like he would last long.  
The boy, with brown hair and eyes knealt to see them both.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
Murtagh grabbed his bow firmly.  
"Murtagh"  
"Why did you help us?"  
"You are not the Ra'zac's only enemies. We were following them"  
"Do you know who they are?"  
"Yes"  
The boy seemed to doubt for a second, but he finally said:  
"Jierda!" The robes jumped, making him feel blood run again.  
Murtagh breathed deeply, while Mary observed the scene completely speechless.  
The boy tried getting up, but he fell down in pain. Murtagh tried to go near him and help him but the dragon hissed.  
"We would have helped you some time ago, but your dragon doesn't let us get near you"  
"Her name is Saphira" the boy said.  
Saphira hissed again, but let Murtagh help him.  
They got near the fire, where the old man was laying.  
"How is he?" The boy asked.  
"Bad" Murtagh admited. "The knife went right between the ribs. You can look him up in a minute, but firstly we should see what have they done to you" he helped the boy take his shirt off and whistled: "Ouch"  
"Ouch" the boy agreed in a low voice.  
Part of the boy's left side had a big purple mark. Murtagh placed a hand on it and pressed softly. The boy screamed and Saphira snarled.  
"I think you have some broken ribs. It's hard to tell, but at least two, maybe more. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood."  
"Yes... very lucky"  
The boy got near the old man and, with shaky fingers, started taking the bandages off.  
"I wouldn't do that" Mary warned him "Without the bandages he'll bleed to death"  
He ignored her and took them off. He took his gloves off and his dragon stood next to him, her eyes looking at the old man.  
"Waisé heill!" He said. His palm started shinning and the old man's wound cured itself like it had never happened.  
Murtagh observed the old man's side.  
"Is it completely cured?" He asked.  
"I can only heal the surface, for all I know now isn't enough to heal the inside. Now it is up to him. I've done all that I could" he closed his eyes, completely exhausted "I feel like my head is spinning"  
"You probably need to eat" Mary suggested, as she looked at Murtagh. He nodded.  
"I'll prepare a soup"

~¤~

After the old man, whom Mary found out his name was Brom, died, they all slept with anxiety in their hearts. Two voices talking made her open her brown eyes, but she stood still, listening patiently.  
"How are you feeling?" It was Murtagh's voice.  
"Bad" The boy, Eragon, replied.  
"Will you recover?" Murtagh asked again "I hate asking you this now, but I need to know... Was your Brom, Brom, the one who helped steal the egg from the King, the one who chased Morzan throughout the Empire until he killed him in a duel? I heard you say his name and I read the inscription on his grave, but I need to be sure. Was it him?"  
This was one of the many things of Murtagh that Mary was impressed by. He seemed to know everything about the King, everything about the Empire, and everything about the Forsworn.  
"Yes" Eragon admited in a low voice. "How do you know all of this? You talk about very secret things for most people and you were after the Ra'zac when you helped us. Are you a varden?"  
It seemed Eragon came to the same conclusion Mary had when she met the mysterious Murtagh. And Murtagh answered the same way he had done with her.  
Then, Murtagh moved to where she was resting and sat next to her, her clear brown hair over her face.  
Mary felt Murtagh's grey eyes observing her, looking at how her chest slowly rose and fell in rhythm, and she fell asleep with his soothing presence next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them rode their horses, with Saphira flying near them.  
Murtagh and Mary sat on Tornac's grip, while Eragon rode Snowfire. Eragon had suggested that Mary rode Cadoc, but she preferred staying as close to Murtagh as she possibly could. The boy didn't mind. In fact, he appreciated Mary's presence, and he found himself feeling a tiny connection with her, perhaps because of the fact that both of them only had themselves in the world.  
Eragon's voice made them both come back from their thoughts.  
"You have a wonderful horse. What's its name?"  
"Tornac, in recognition to the man who taught me how to fight" Murtagh explained while he caressed the horse's neck "There is no other animal who is more brave and intelligent than him in all of Alagaësia. Except Saphira, of course"  
"He's splendid" Eragon said in admiration.  
Murtagh laughed.  
"You're right, although Snowfire is a great horse as well" Mary pointed out.  
Murtagh nodded in agreement.

After selling Cadoc, the group continued their march and the days passed without them noticing.  
On Tornac's back, Mary stood behind Murtagh, her head resting on his back.  
"Murtagh" she said.  
The boy turned his head the most he could.  
"What?"  
Mary blinked twice before noticing he was asking her.  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about your name"  
"About my name?" He reppeated while laughing, his chest vibrating "What is there to think about?"  
"It's meaning" Mary answered.  
Murtagh frowned his eyebrow.  
"I never thought it had a meaning." He said, truthfully. He stood silent for a brief second and then looked at her, his grey eyes staring at Mary's "I'm curious: what does it mean?"  
She smiled before answering, happy about Murtagh being interested.  
"It means 'protector of the sea'" she finally told him.  
"I thought it would be something epic"   
The girl laughed.  
"It is kind of epic. Protector of the sea"  
"If you say it that way, it does sound epic"  
Mary was fascinated about Murtagh and Eragon's talks: archery and hunting. Murtagh knew about all the political fights between nobles in the Empire, but neither of the boys talked about their respective pasts.  
It was a silent deal that Mary appreciated, because it made her focus on the present instead of her own past.  
One night after having dinner, they were all sitting silently observing the fire.  
"Would you teach me to use the sword or the bow if I asked you to?" Mary wondered, staring at Murtagh's grey eyes.  
He nodded slowly.  
"Yes, I would. You should learn to defend yourself. And more in our actual sircumstances"  
"What about now?"  
Murtagh smiled fondly.  
"Sure"  
He stood up, and waved so the girl would do the same.  
"What do you think would be best for me?" she asked.  
"I would say bow. Mainly because you aren't strong enough to fight with a sword yet, and a bow will help you improve your muscle mass" Murtagh explained as he handled Eragon's bow to the girl. "All right. Are you left or right handed?"  
"Left handed" Mary said.  
"Fine. In that case, you have to grab the bow with your right hand. Like this" he described her what to do with his hand, placing it grabbing the bow "Put your left hand so it holds the arrow and the bowstring"  
"Aha" she mumbled "like this?"  
"Almost. Wait"  
He came near her and placed one hand on her waist, making her move the same way he did, and once that was done, he held Mary's hands and placed them correctly.  
"Now you have to focus on your target. For example that tree over there. See that hole on its surface? Concentrate, and shoot"  
She looked up at him for a brief second, but quickly looked down. She breathed deeply and followed his instructions.   
"Very good" Murtagh nodded while grabbing the arrow, that was in the exact same place he had said. "You still have to practise, though. We should get you a bow as well. This one is too big for you"  
"Thanks" she said "You could be a good teacher if you wanted to"  
Murtagh huffed with a smirk.  
"Me? A teacher? No way. I would never be able to stand annoying pupils. That you are a good one doesn't mean the rest are"  
"A compliment? Thanks, that's thoughful of you" she said with a laugh.  
Murtagh allowed a burst of laughter to come out.  
"Well, we share a horse. I can't allow you getting mad and not letting me sleep while we travel"  
Mary opened her mouth, feeling a mixture of annoyance and a sudden need to punch him on his arm.  
She turned to Eragon.  
"You've heard all of this, haven't you?" Eragon nodded, trying to contain the tears that filled his eyes because of the laughter, and she looked back at Murtagh with a smirk "You're a big asshole"  
Murtagh smiled.  
"And you're a little one"  
"Murtagh, you wouldn't want to keep walking that path" Eragon intervained, laughing "if you want to sleep at all until we reach Gil'ead"  
"Oh, no, Eragon" Mary shook her head, making her brown hair dance around her face, while she smiled "He's not going to sleep ever again, on my account"  
Murtagh laughed as he sat next to Eragon.  
"Don't be too sure of yourself, little one"


	5. Chapter 5

After some days, Eragon finally took his bandages off and joined Mary and Murtagh on their training, the boys with their swords and Mary with Eragon's bow.  
She soon found out Tornac, Murtagh's master in swordplay, had died, but even though she had curiosity about what had happened to that man, she never asked Murtagh.  
While Eragon practised magic, both Murtagh and Mary observed in silence, curiosity shinning in their eyes.

They stopped the horses in the outskirts of Gil'ead. They had spent the last month travelling, and spring now blossomed in Alagaësia.  
The three of them observed the city from afar, and Mary thought it could be a better place to do anything but living there permanently.  
They decided to camp some miles away from the city, for their security.  
"I don't know if you should get in Gil'ead" said Murtagh to Eragon while they helped Mary prepare the food on the fire.  
Mary observed the two boys talking without saying anything.  
"Why?" Eragon replied "I can disguise myself very well and, besides, Dormnad will want to see the gedwëy ignasia to prove that I'm a Rider"  
"Probably" Murtagh nodded "but the Empire wants you more than me. If I get caught, I would find a way to escape. But if you get caught, they'll bring you to the King. There you will suffer a long and painful death, unless you join them"  
"Why do you have to go?" Mary suddenly asked, facing Murtagh. "Why not me?"  
"Because" replied Murtagh, making an emphasis in the word 'because' "It's not safe for a girl to wonder around Gil'ead all alone"  
"What if the girl goes with you?"  
"Like I already explained to Eragon, if I get caught alone I'll be able to get myself out of that mess. With other person to worry about it'll be more difficult"  
Mary huffed.  
"That's a miserable excuse"  
Murtagh rolled his eyes in exhasperation.  
"This isn't the best time to argue about it" he pointed out.  
"Alright" Eragon nodded, although not too pleased, "You can go. If something happens to you, I'll go get you"  
Murtagh laughed.  
"Thar would be a perfect legend: the tale of a Rider who battled the King's army all alone" he laughed again and stood up," should I know anything else before going?"  
Eragon was going to add something, but Mary's voice interrumpted his thoughts.  
"Be careful"  
Murtagh smirked a smile.  
"Who's more careful than me?" He paused for a second, then added: "If everything goes right, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Make sure you leave some food for me"

~¤~

Hours passed and Murtagh was still gone. Mary wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was deeply worried about the boy. Eragon and Saphira seemed uneasy as well, and the three of them stared silently at Gil'ead.  
Look, said Saphira. Both Eragon and Mary got to see a rider coming out of the city, and aproximating their camp.  
"Mary, get ready" Eragon said as he crawled onto Saphira's back and extended his arm to help the girl do the same.  
"Wait" she replied, "it's Murtagh"  
When the boy got there, he swiftly jumped off Tornac's back and grabbed his sword strongly.  
"What's wrong?" Mary asked.  
"Has someone followed me from Gil'ead?" He asked without answering Mary.  
"We haven't seen anyone"  
"Good. In that case, allow me to eat and I'll explain it to you; I'm starving" he reached for a bowl and started eating with passion. Then, he started talking with his mouth full: "Dormnad has agreed on meeting up with us, tomorrow at dawn outside of Gil'ead. If he sees you're a Rider and that this is not a trap, he'll take you to the Varden"  
"Where are we going to meet him?" Eragon asked.  
"On a small hill on the other side of the road" Murtagh explained as he pointed westwards.  
"What happened, then?" Mary intervained, the same amount of curiosity as worry in her words.  
"Something quite simple, but terribly dangerous. Someone who knows me saw me. I did the only thing I could: I ran. But it was too late for he had already recognised me"  
"Will he tell anyone?"  
"He can't keep his mouth shut. The question isn't whether he will tell anyone or not, but who will he tell. If the information reaches the wrong ears, we'll have problems"  
"I doubt they send soldiers to get you in the dark" Mary commented.  
Eragon nodded.  
"Yes, so we can count with being safe until morning, and, if everything goes right, we'll depart with Dormnad"  
"No, you three will leave with him. As I have already said, I don't want to go to the Varden" Murtagh said stubbornly.  
Mary saw Eragon going to reply, but he stopped at the very last moment. She wanted to ask Murtagh why, and ask him to stay but she realised it would be better if she brought it up the next day.  
She lay down next to Murtagh, observing the silent rise and fall of his chest. He seemed at peace, but she knew better. There was something in him, something in his past, something painful that didn't allow him to move forward. And Mary hoped he one day would make himself tell her. She had found that, now, Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira were the only ones she had left. She felt a bond with the three of them, like they were a team or even a family. They only had themselves in this world.  
She found herself shaking because of the cold, and she placed her body closer to Murtagh's, so his warmth could reach her, and she closed her eyes. Murtagh opened his own when he felt Mary's body pressed to his, and smiled. It was only a soft smile, but true. He tried to remember when had been the last time he had smiled truthfully, but after trying with no success, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Mary felt Murtagh's hand shaking her arm and she sat up, still half asleep.  
"What...?"  
She saw Murtagh holding his sword and she quickly stood up and grabbed Eragon's bow.  
"There are horses near" Murtagh explained with a whisper.  
Murtagh held Mary's free hand with his own and placed themselves on one of Saphira's sides, with Eragon in the other.  
A furious roar made them all turn their heads to where the sound had come from.  
"It's an urgal" said Mary, more to herself than any of the boys, as her heart jumped inside her chest.  
The urgal roared as he shook his weapon, but he did not attack.  
"Brisingr!" Shouted Eragon. The urgal's face stared in horror as he exploded in a blue lighted blur.   
Behind him, Saphira roared and stept back. A group of urgals had come running while Eragon dealt with the first one.  
Murtagh started fighting the other urgals, and Mary did the same.  
Eragon killed two more urgals until the third one hit him on his head.  
"Fly, Saphira!"  
Light exploded in his eyes, and he fainted.

~¤~

"Remember the plan, Mary" Murtagh said before helping the girl jump off Tornac's back, and then turned to talk to Saphira"We'll try to fetch Eragon and bring him back as quickly as possible. You know what to do"  
Saphira's nodding was her only answer, but it was enough for Murtagh and Mary.  
"Put this on" he said, while giving her a cloak. "Cover your face as much as you can, and try to not get noticed. You have Eragon's bow?"  
Mary nodded while her hand grabbed firmly the bow.  
"Good" Murtagh said.  
"What are you going to wear?" Mary asked.  
Murtagh smirked a smile.

~¤~

Six soldiers fought against Eragon when a buzz was heard and a flash lighted the air. One of the men fell into the ground with an arrow on his back. Another two men were killed before they could even understand what was taking place.  
From where the soldiers had come, stood two figures: a hooded and short one who held a familiar bow Eragon couldn't see very well because of the distance and a man dressed in rags, beard covering his face and grabbing a bow with his hand. He had a crutch, but it was unnecesary as he stood straight without needing any kind of help.  
"Thrysta!", Eragon shouted attacking the three soldiers that were left. One of them fell as another was killed by an arrow to his neck.  
The last one had been a victim of the hooded person, but his companion was the one who had to finish and he pointed to the last soldier.  
"Don't kill him!" Eragon stopped the bearded man from striking his last victim.  
"You have seen what I can do" said Eragon to the soldier "If you don't answer my question, you'll live a tormented life. Tell me where my sword is and which is the elf's cell"  
The man kept his mouth shut, and Eragon's palm started shinning.  
"Wrong answer. Do you know how much harm can a grain of sand can cause you if it embeds burning hot in your stomach? Specially if it doesn't cool in the next twenty years. When it finally comes out of your body, you'll be an old man." He stopped himself for a moment "That is, as long as you don't tell me what I want to know"  
The soldier stared at Eragon with his eyes wide open.  
"This is a bit bigger than a grain of sand" he commented as he scratched the ground. "But it'll burn you quicker. Although the hole will be bigger"   
"Alright, but don't get that inside me!" The soldier shouted, "the elf is in the last cell, to the left. I don't know where your sword is, but it probably is in the guards room, up. All the weapons are there"  
Eragon nodded as he murmured:  
"Slytha"  
"Have you killed him?"  
Eragon looked at the two strangers.  
"Murtagh? Is that you?"  
"Yes" the young man said while he lifted the fake beard and showed Eragon his shaved face, "I don't want them to see my face. You alright, Mary?"  
The hooded person nodded.  
"Mary!" Eragon exclaimed, speechless.  
"Have you killed him?" The girl reppeated Murtagh's question.  
"No, he's sleeping. How did you get in?"  
"No time to explain" Murtagh said "We must go upstairs before someone discovers us, because there is a route so we can escape in a few minutes. We mustn't lose it"  
"Haven't you heard what I said? There's an elf in prison. I've seen her! We must rescue her, but I need your help"  
"An elf!" Murtagh ran through the hallway grumbling, "It's a mistake. We must run away while we have the chance" He stopped before the cell the soldier had indicated and took a buch of keys from the tattered cloack. "I took them from one of the guards" he explained.  
Eragon opened the door, showing them the elf, who stared at him, prepared to fight whatever came. She kept her chin up and her dark green eyes stared at Eragon's. She shook and she fell without making any sound.  
"She's so beautiful!" Murtagh said.  
"But she's hurt"   
"We'll take care of her later. Are you well enough to carry her?" Eragon shook his head, "Then, I'll do it. Now, let's go upstairs!"  
He handled Eragon a dagger and the three of them ran until they reached the stairs.  
"How are we going to get out without being seen?" Eragon asked while they climbed the stairs.  
"We'll be seen" Mary said, tense.  
They reached a banquet hall, where Murtagh placed the elf on a table and looked to the ceiling, worried.  
"Can you talk with Saphira for me?"  
"Yes"  
"Tell her to wait five more minutes"  
"I have no idea about what your plans are, but we don't have much time"  
"Just tell her and try not being seen" replied Murtagh, right before he and Mary ran away from the boy.  
When they came back, Murtagh came back with Zar'roc, a strange bow and an elegant sword. Mary had gotten another bow, more accurate to her height.  
"Now what?" Eragon asked, "We can't stay here forever. Sooner or later, the soldiers will find us"  
"Now we must wait" Murtagh said as he grabbed his bow and he placed an arrow, "As I have already said, it's all planed."  
"You don't understand. There's a Shade here! If he finds us, we're lost"  
"A Shade!" Mary gasped.  
"In that case" Murtagh replied, "Tell Saphira to come here now. We were going to wait, but it could be dangerous."  
The boy quickly did as he was told.  
"You ruined our plans escaping by yourself" Murtagh protested as he and Mary guarded the hall's entrances.  
"I maybe should have waited" Eragon smiled, "Although your arrival was perfectly opportune. If I had had to deal with all of those soldiers with magic, I wouldn't had been able to even crawl afterwards"  
"I'm glad we have been useful" Mary commented" Let's just hope Shade doesn't find us"  
A cold laugh echoed in the banquet hall.  
"I'm afraid it's too late for that"  
Murtagh, Mary and Eragon turned to where the voice had come from, and they stared in horror to one of the ends of the room. Shade.


	7. Chapter 7

Shade stood straight, holding in his hand a sword.  
"Well, my young Rider, do you wish to test your strength against me? I shouldn't had trusted the captain when he told me you had finished all your food. It is a mistake I will never make again."  
"I'll take him" said Murtagh in a low voice as he lowered his bow and took out his sword.  
"No" replied Eragon and Mary in unison. After sharing a confused look with the girl, Eragon explained, "He doesn't want you alive, but he does want me. I can keep him busy for awhile, so you better look for a way to get us out of here"  
"Alright, go ahead" said Murtagh, "You won't have to hold on too much"  
"I hope not" Eragon nodded.  
Shade's blooded red eyes shone as he laughed.  
"Do you really think you can defeat me, Du Súndavar Freohr? What a pityful name! I was expecting something more subtle from you, but I suppose you are not able of anything else"  
Both Shade and boy stared at each other trying to guess the other's next move.  
Before neither of them moved, the ceiling rumbled and exploded. A cloud of grey dust filled the air as wooden pieces fell around the two men.  
Eragon looked up, fearing one of the wooden pieces would hit him and Shade took advantage of his distraction and attacked him.  
The pair fought each other, as Murtagh and Mary stared at the ceiling, hoping Saphira would finish her part in the plan as quickly as possible.  
"You may be a powerful piece in the game that has been entablished, but it disappoints me to see this is all you can do. If the other Riders had been this weak, they would have controlled the Empire because of pure luck"  
Mary saw Eragon look up to the ceiling and nodded.  
"You have forgotten something" she heard him say.  
"Really? And what might that be?" Shade mocked him.  
A enourmous vibration was heard almost at the same time a part of the ceiling was ripped open and the nocturn sky could be seen.  
"About dragons!" Roared Eragon while he ran away from Shade.  
The creature groaned, furious, and he tried to attack but he failed. Surprise filled his expresion as one of Murtagh's arrows hit his arm.  
Shade laughed and took the arrow off.  
"You'll have to do better than that"  
The next arrow hit him right between his eyebrows. He howled in pain, and he squirmed covering his face with his hands. His skin started getting grey, and a mist appeared around him. A scream was heard and the mist disappeared.  
Shade was no longer there, his clothes were the only remaining things of him.  
"You killed him!" Eragon exclaimed. Mary stared at Murtagh completely amazed, not entirely believing what he had done.  
"I'm not too certain of that" Murtagh said.  
"Here they are" a man shouted, "He has failed. Get in and get them!"  
The three of them, with the elf carried by Murtagh, ran to get close to the wall, with soldiers coming into the room from both ends of the hall. Saphira roared, making her head visible. She finally ripped the last part of the ceiling.  
Eragon, Mary and Murtagh ran to where Saphira was.  
"Saphira" the girl said, "Will you be able to carry the four of us?"  
The dragon nodded.  
"She won't be able to fly very high or too much time, but yes" Eragon told her.  
She helped the boys tight the elf to Saphira's saddle. Then, Murtagh placed his hands on Mary's waist and lifted her to sit her on Saphira's back. After she was safely sit, both boys did the same.  
"Look!" Said Murtagh as he pointed to a line of archers that were in a tower on the other side of the hall.  
"Saphira, you must set of right away. Now!" Warned Eragon.  
She did as she was told.  
The extra weight made her descent dangerously, while the archers started shooting.  
Both Mary and Saphira groaned at the same time.  
They both had been hit by arrows.  
"You alright?" Murtagh asked to the girl, worry and nervousism obvious in his voice.  
She smiled, her brown eyes suddenly calm.  
"It hurts, but nothing I can't deal with"  
"I'll look at it once we land" Murtagh promised her.  
They flew over Gil'ead, and left the city behind as they turned to the East.


	8. Chapter 8

Saphira landed on a hill and placed her opened wings on the ground. Eragon descended to the ground, and focused in Saphira's wounds.  
Mary jumped off Saphira's back as well and got to Snowfire and Tornac and started getting them ready.  
Murtagh was on his way to tell Mary that her wound should be taken care of but Eragon calling him stopped his line of thoughts.  
He looked at Eragon and then at Mary. The girl smiled softly.  
"Go help him. I would do it myself, but I wouldn't be strong enough even if I hadn't been shot on my arm"  
Murtagh nodded, although still not too sure.  
"Keep the wing down, because I have to take out that arrow. Grab it like this" Eragon explained.  
Mary observed with a smile how Saphira grabbed a whole tree with her mouth and pressed it between her teeth.  
"Alright" said Eragon, "hold on" he whispered to Murtagh.  
When the arrow was taken out of the muscle, Saphira growled an made an unvoluntary wing movement that hit Murtagh on his chin and sent him to the ground.  
"Murtagh!" Mary exclaimed, "Are you alright?"  
While Eragon covered Saphira's injury, Mary helped the young man getting up.  
"She got me by surprise" Murtagh admited while he caressed the scratch on his chin.  
"Let me see that" Mary said. She placed her fingers holding Murtagh's face so she could get a better look. "It's nothing, although we should get that cleaned"  
"She didn't want to hurt you" added Eragon, interrumpting them.  
"Talking about injuries" Murtagh smiled at the girl, "I think it's about time you let me take care of yours"  
Mary smirked a smile.  
"Alright"  
They both sat on the ground. The girl lifted her sleeve so Murtagh could see better.  
"Is it bad?" She asked without looking.  
A large cut now decorated her arm, bleeding.  
"It bleeds a little, and it's quite big, but it isn't serious. Don't worry"  
The boy cleaned the injury with water and used a piece of clothe as a bandage, his long fingers touching her arm to get the bandage tight enough.  
"This will do for now" he said, "we'll have to check it every couple of days"  
"And now, my turn" Mary smiled. With one hand she lifted Murtagh's chin and with the other one she cleaned the scratch with water.  
"Thanks, little one", he smiled.  
Once that was done, both of them crawled onto Tornac's back and Eragon followed them with Snowfire.

While they rode their horses, Mary and Murtagh talked about the places they would like to go to one day, and about what they thought could be out of the Empire. They talked about poetry and rhymes and music. They talked about everything but their pasts.  
When sunrise lighted the sky, they stopped the horses.  
"We must camp" said Eragon, exhausted, "I have to sleep, even if we get caught"  
"Alright" agreed Murtagh while rubbing his eyes. "Tell Saphira to land. We'll look for her"  
They followed Saphira's instructions and they found her drinking from a stream.  
Murtagh helped Eragon taking the elf off Saphira's seddle. Then, they fell, exhausted, on the ground, next to Mary.

~¤~  
At dawn, Eragon wasn't feeling better and had a worse mood.  
Murtagh and Mary prepared some food, although they knew they really needed some sleep.  
"We can't keep this rhythm because we're not getting an advantage on those soldiers. In a couple of days more they'll have found us" Murtagh said.  
"What else can we do?" Asked Eragon, "If we were only two people, Saphira would be able to take us out of here flying. But it's impossible like this"  
"If you want to go on your own, I won't stop you."  
"Murtagh's right" Mary nodded, "We can't expect Saphira and you stay and risk being caught.  
Besides, Murtagh and I will take care of each other"  
Murtagh smiled at her, and then turned to look at Eragon.  
"Don't offend me" Eragon murmured, "You two are the only reason for my freedom, so I'm not going to leave you with the Empire chasing you. Bad thanks that would be!"  
Murtagh bowed his head.  
"Your words hearten me"  
"But they don't solve our problem" Mary pointed out.  
"How can it be solved?" asked Eragon, and looked at the elf, "I wish she could tell us where the elves are! Maybe we could shelter there!"  
"I doubt she would reveal it, and, even if she did, perhaps the other elves wouldn't welcome us" Mary pointed out.  
"Mary's right. The last Riders with whom they had contact were Galbatorix and the Forsworn, and I don't think they have good memories about them. Besides, Mary and I aren't Riders like you. No, they wouldn't accept us" Murtagh shook his head.  
Saphira moved her wings searching for a more confortable position.  
"Even if they did protect us, we can't find them, and it is impossible to ask the elf while she remains unconscious" Eragon nodded, "We must run away, but we don't know in which direction. North, South, East or West?"  
Murtagh clenched his fists and took his thumbs to his temple.  
"I think the only thing we can do is leave the Empire. The only safe places in there are too far away and it would be difficult to reach them without being trapted or chased. We have nothing to the North, except Du Wendelvarden, in where we could possibly hide, although I don't fancy the idea of having to go through Gil'ead again. To the West, we will only find the Empire and the sea. To the South there's Surda, where maybe you could find someone to take you to the varden. And, to the East... the Hadarac desert stands between us and whatever land is beyond it. The varden should be somewhere there, but it could take us years to find them without a guide"  
"Going to Surda is too dangerous" Eragon said, "we should go through almost all the Empire without entering villages or cities"  
"Then, do you want to cross the desert?" Murtagh asked.  
"I don't see we have another option"


	9. Chapter 9

The group had been arguing about going into the desert for a while, until Eragon and Saphira found a way to get all the water they needed.  
Once he had agreed with the dragon what would they do when in the desert, the boy walked towards Murtagh and Mary  
"What?" the girl asked.  
"The desert awaits?" the young man next to her wondered, both him and Mary staring at Eragon.  
"Yes" he replied.  
Once they were all laying on the ground, Eragon explained them what he and Saphira had found out.  
Mary stared at Murtagh, who, even though his eyes were closed, was not asleep.  
"Murtagh" she whispered. The young man opened his grey eyes and stared at hers, "Do you think we'll make it out of the desert?"  
He sighed before answering.  
"I honestly don't know. But it is our only choice. Either way, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day"

~•~

They woke up early the next morning, before the sunrise. The wind was cool and made them all shake.  
"How are we going to transport the elf?" Eragon asked, "She can't stay on Saphira's back because her scales will injure her and the dragon can't carry her with her paws because she gets very tired and landing would be dangerous. A strechter wouldn't be good either, because it would break while we ride the horses, and I don't want to slow them down because of carrying someone else"  
Murtagh considered it while he and Mary saddled Tornac.  
"If you ride Saphira, we can tie the elf to Snowfire, although you would get hurt yourself"  
"What if we tied her to Saphira's belly?" Mary said.  
The two boys stared at her.  
"Saphira, what do you think?" Eragon asked her. He nodded and looked at Mary, "she was going to say the same"  
Murtagh smirked a smile.  
"That's the best option"

Once the elf was tied, they all observed critically their work.  
"I'm worried about the scales cutting the ropes" Mary commented to the boys.  
Eragon nodded.  
"We'll have to check them every once in a while so they don't end up undone" Murtagh said.  
He helped the girl get onto Tornac's back and when they were all settled he said:  
"I always did like races. And now we are in one for our lives!"

~•~

"There is a village, Bullridge, a few leagues from here, that we must avoid" indicated Murtagh as he pointed to the front, "There are probably soldiers awaiting us, so we should sneak out from them while it's still dark"  
They were able to leave the village behind, and both Eragon and Mary were able to relax a little.  
The Ramr river stood to their left as well as some miles to the right and it continued its dance through Alagaësia to the South and then to the West.  
"I think we should look for somewhere to rest" Marytold the two young men.  
After finding a spot to rest, they freed the elf from being tied to Saphira.  
"I'll take the first watch" Murtagh said. He looked at Mary, who was shaking because of the cold, "You're freezing"   
Murtagh made her come closer and place her body against his.  
"I'm alright, Mur..." she hadn't finished her sentence when her eyes closed and she fell deeply asleep, surrounded by both Murtagh's warmth and scent.  
The boy smiled softly at the sleeping girl and then focused his eyes on the horizon.

Mary felt someone shake her arm and she slowly opened her eyes to find Murtagh by her side and whispering her to wake up.  
"It's my turn yet?" she asked.  
"In different circumstances I would have left you sleep and I would have done your watch myself, but I need some rest" Murtagh replied, and it almost sounded like an apology.  
Mary smiled at him.  
"You deserve some sleep. Don't worry"  
She silently observed how he lay down and covered his shoulders with one of the sheets.  
"Have a nice watch, little one"   
"I'll try my best" Mary whispered as she smirked.

~•~

Night found them worn out and drowsy, but determined to continue. Murtagh and Mary stood on Tornac's back.  
"What's wrong?", asked Murtagh observing Eragon.  
"The elf" the young Rider replied as he stared at her, "Saphira is worried about her not waking or eating anything; and I am too. I healed her injuries, at least on the surface, but it doesn't seem like it's helped"  
"Maybe Shade damaged her mind" Mary suggested.  
"In that case" Eragon nodded, "we must help her"  
Murtagh knealt beside the elf and examinated her. He shook his head in denial and stood up.  
"It appears as though she's sleeping. It seems like only a word or contact where needed to wake her up. Maybe the elves can plunge themselves into a coma to avoid pain caused by a wound, but if that were the case... Why doesn't she end it? She's not in danger anymore."  
"You do you think she knows?" Mary asked him.  
Eragon raised his shoulders, worry obvious in his expression.  
"We'll have to wait" Murtagh answered as he placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder and climbed onto Tornac's back once again, "Now, we have to get going if we don't want to lose the advantage we have. You'll take care of her once we stop"

~•~

They made their way through hills, but they tried to avoid the summits, afraid of getting caught by the guards. Saphira went near them, at ground level, because of the same reason.  
"Look" Mary told Murtagh with a whisper. The boy saw how the sky lighted up to the East.  
"See that?", He said to her ear as he pointed to the star that shone up in the blue sky, "It's Aiedail, the morning star"  
Mary smiled and nodded.  
"My grandmother used to say that Aiedail was rebellious... She said that the star couldn't restrict itself to shinning only in darkness"  
Murtagh's eyes grew, and he smiled.  
"I never thought of it like that. I like it"  
They reached the border of a pronounced  cliff, covered with mountains of branches. The water roared as it slided over the rocks and collapsed between the branches.  
The three of them had the same word on their minds, but only Eragon allowed it to go out.  
"The Ramr!"


	10. Chapter 10

Crossing the Ramr river had been difficult for all of them, but it had been way harder for the horses, specially for Tornac, who wasn't as used to Saphira as Snowfire.  
After easing the horses and adjusting their seddles, they started their march to the Beor mountains.   
Murtagh and Mary were almost completely asleep, as well as Eragon himself. Sometimes none of them would watch the horses, only Saphira's watchfulness keeping them in the right direction.  
They kept like that until they reached the Hadarac Desert.

~•~

"Are you sure we'll find food for the horses?" Eragon asked, his throat dry because of the desert air.  
"Have you seen that?", Murtagh asked as he pointed at the pinnacles in the distance , "Grass grows around them. It's short and hard but it'll be enough for the horses"  
"I hope you're right" said Eragon, "Let's rest before we continue."  
They  tied the elf off Saphira, ate and lay down on a dune.  
Mary lay down beside Murtagh.  
"What else did your grandmother say about Aiedail?" He asked in a whisper.  
She turned her head to face him and grinned.  
"You still have that in mind?" Murtagh's smirk was his only answer, so she decided to tell him: "To her, Aiedail meant strength. She saw it as a metaphor of how strong you must be in order to make people realize how bright you shine"  
Murtagh nodded.  
"And what does it mean to you?"  
Mary sighed.  
"To me... Aiedail also means strength, but... I see it more like hope. Yes. Hope. And in the world we live in, every morning when I look up to the sky and see it shinning, I feel like one day, I'll be able to look at it and not worry about if I'll get the chance to see it one more day" she paused for a moment and frowned her eyebrow, "You're asking me for my opinion but I haven't heard yours yet. Tell me, what does Aiedail mean to you, Murtagh?"  
The boy's eyes were staring right into her own when he spoke.  
"I couldn't possibly agree more with you"

~•~  
They slept just enough to clear their minds and so the horses could rest. No soldier could be seen, but they kept the rhythm they had had before reaching the desert.  
"Some messenger will have sent Galbatorix news about my flight" said Eragon, "and he'll have warned the Ra'zac. They are probably after us by now, that is why we should be ready for them. They could come any moment, although it should be difficult for them even if they can fly"  
"I hope they can't track us from Bullridge" Murtagh mentioned as he scratched his chin, "The Ramr was very useful to get rid of our persecutors, and it's most possible that they won't come back to find the trails"  
"We can always hold on to that hope", Mary said, "But I'd rather not trust luck"  
Eragon nodded.  
"You're right. The Ra'zac could be tracking us as we speak"

~•~

At dusk hey reached the pinnacles they had seen that same morning. After tying the horses, Murtagh and Mary started a fire.  
"What distance do you think we've traveled?" Eragon asked as he untied the elf.  
"I don't know!" Said Murtagh sharply. His skin was red and his eyes bloodshot. He grabbed a jar and cursed, "There isn't enough water. And the horses need to drink"  
Mary clenched her teeth, trying to contain her temper. She observed Eragon doing the same.  
"Bring the horses"  
Murtagh and Mary filled the wineskins as the water settled in the hole. They allowed the horses and Saphira to drink, and then the three young people drank.

~•~

When they woke up next morning, it was freezing. Murtagh's mood hadn't improved with sleep, but Mary realized not eve hers or Eragon's were far behind.  
As they were having breakfast, she heard Eragon ask Murtagh: "Do you think we have for long until we leave the desert?"  
Murtagh glared him a look.  
"I suppose it'll take us two or three more days"  
Mary restricted herself from talking.  
"But look how far we've come" Eragon kept saying.  
"Well, maybe it'll take us less time! By now, the only important thing is getting out of the Hadarac as quickly as possible. Our task is difficult enough without having to take the sand out of our eyes constantly"  
After they finished eating and Eragon went to see how the elf was going, Mary came closer to Murtagh. She rubbed his arm with care, gesture he thanked her for with a soft smile.  
"We'll be out of here in a couple of days, Murtagh. I'm sure of it" she held his hand in her own. Murtagh pressed his fingers tight.

~•~  
Eragon guided Snowfire so he'd get closer to Murtagh and Mary, who were riding Tornac and he pointed at the mountains.  
"What?" Asked Murtagh as he scoured the landscape.  
Mary's eyes widened when she realized what Eragon meant.  
"Murtagh, don't you see?"  
The boy concentrated in the horizon, as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"What? I don't see..." The sentence died in his lips, as his facial expresion morphed. He opened his mouth and shook his head, "It can't be! I knew the Beor Mountains were big, but not this monstruous size"   
"Let's just hope the animals that live there aren't in proportion to the mountains" Mary commented with a smirk.  
"It will be good to find some shade and spend a few weeks in leisure." Murtagh stated, smiling, "I've had enough of this forced march"  
"I'm tired too" admitted Eragon, "but I don't want to stop until the elf is cured... Or she dies"  
"I don't see how traveling is going to make her any good" Murtagh said with a deep voice, "a bed would make her better than being tied to Saphira all day."  
"Maybe... When we reach the mountains I can take her to Surda- it's not that far from here. There must be a healer who can help her; we certainly can't"  
Murtagh took a hand to his forehead, to protect his eyes from the sun, and he stared at the mountains.  
"We'll talk about that later. By now, our goal is to reach the Beors.There, at least, the Ra'zac will have trouble finding us, abd we will be safe from the Empire."  
As the day wore on, the Beor Mountains seemed to get no closer, though the landscape changed dramatically. The sand slowly transformed from loose grains of redish hue to hard-packed , dusky cream dirt. In place of dunes were ragged patches of plants and deep furrows in the ground where flooding had occured. A cool breeze wafted through the air bringing welcome refreshment. The horses sensed the change of climate and hurried forward eagerly.  
When evening subdued the sun, the mountains' foothills were a mere league ahead. Herds of gazelles bounded through lush fields of waving grass. They camped by a stream, relieved to be out of the punishing Hadarac Desert.


	11. Chapter 11

Mary couldn't believe her eyes. They were out of the Empire. They were away from Galbatorix. They were free.  
She allowed a burst of laughter to come out, relieved. She found Murtagh staring at her in a way somehow different of how he had always looked at her. He seemed less worried than usual. Since Mary had known him, he had always been confident but tense, always alert. And now, out of the King's reaching, he could breathe again.  
They lay on the ground, looking at the stars. For a change, neither Mary nor Murtagh spoke a word. Each other's presence was all they needed, and they both knew words would break the moment.  
They were so sleepy they didn't see Eragon coming closer to the elf. Both boy and girl sat up when they heard the Rider shouting: "Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal!"  
They stood still, observing the boy knealing down beside the elf.  
"What is he doing?" Mary whispered to Murtagh.  
The boy shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know"  
After some minutes, Eragon finally opened his eyes, finding Murtagh, Mary and Saphira looking at him.  
"Are you alright?" Murtagh asked, "You've been knealing down for almost fifteen minutes"  
"Ah, really?" Eragon blinked.  
"You have" Mary nodded, "It was rather frightening watching you"  
The boy stood up.  
"I've talked with Arya" he said. Murtagh and Mary shared a confused look as they smirked. Eragon explained: "The elf. That's her name"  
Eragon quickly explained them his conversation with the elf.  
"What distance are the varden?" Murtagh asked.  
"I'm not exacly sure" Eragon confessed, "For what she has showed me, I think they are farther than Gil'ead"  
"And we're supposed to cover that in three or four days?" Asked Murtagh, anger showing in his tone, "It took us five long days to get here! What is it that you want to do, kill the horses? They're exhausted as it is"  
" But if we do nothing, she'll die! If it's too much for the horses, Saphira can fly ahead with Arya and me; at least we would get to the Varden in time,  and you two could catch up with us in a few days"  
Murtagh grunted and crossed his arms.  
"Of course. Murtagh, the pack animal. Murtagh, the horse leader. I should have remembered that's all I'm good for nowadays. Oh, and let's not forget, every soldier is searching for me now because you couldn't defend yourself, and I had to go and save you. Yes, I suppose I'll just follow your instructions and bring up the horses in the rear like a good servant"  
Mary stared at Murtagh, disbelief painting her face.  
"What's wrong with you?" Eragon said, bewildered by the sudden venom in Murtagh's voice, "I'm grateful for what you did. There's no reason to be angry with me! I didn't ask you to accompany me or to rescue me from Gil'ead. You chose that. I haven't forced you to do anything"  
"Oh, not openly, no. What else would I do but help you with the Ra'zac? And then later, at Gil'ead, how could I have left with a clear conscience? The problem with you", said Murtagh, poking Eragon in the chest, "is that you're so totally helpless you force everyone to take care of you"  
"Murtagh, that's enough" Mary said, without shouting but with a firm voice.  
"Don't touch me" Eragon growled.  
Murtagh laughed, a harsh tone in his voice.  
"Or what? You'll punch me? You couldn't hit a brick wall" He went to shove Eragon again, but Eragon grabbed his arm and struck him in the stomach.  
"I said don't touch me!"  
Murtagh doubled over, swearing. Then he yelled and launched himself at Eragon. They fell in a tangle of arms and legs, pounding each other. Eragon kicked at Murtagh's right hip, missed, and gazed the fire. Sparks and burning embers scattered through the air.  
They both rolled trying to hold onto something. Mary observed speechless how the two boys acted like animals.  
"Eragon, Murtagh!" She called, "will you stop? Come on! Grow up, you're friends!" It seemed like they ignored her pleas, so she stared at Saphira: "You know what to do"  
Both Eragon and Murtagh soon found themselves trapted, and tried to push Saphira's muscled leg off their chests.  
She swung her head to look at Eragon, and Mary deduced she was telling him something, probably lecturing him.  
Finally, Eragon turned his head toward Murtagh, who avoided his eyes and looked up at the sky: "Well, is she going to get off us?"  
"No, not unless we talk... She wants me to ask you what's really the problem" Said Eragon, embarrassed.  
Saphira growled an affirmative and continued to stare at Murtagh. It was impossible for him to escape her piercing glare. Finally, he shrugged, muttering something under his breath. Saphira's claws tightened on his chest and her tail whistled through the air.  
Murtagh shot her an angry glare, then grudgingly said louder, "I told you before: I don't want to go to the Varden"  
Eragon frowned. "Don't want to... Or can't?"  
Murtagh tried to shove Saphira's leg off of him, then gave up with a curse. "Don't want to! They'll expect things from me that I can't deliver"  
"Did you steal something from them?"  
"I wish it where that simple"  
Eragon rolled his eyes, exasperated.  
"Well, what is it then? Did you kill someone important or bed the wrong woman?"  
"No, I was born" said Murtagh cryptically. He pushed at Saphira again. This time she released them both. They got to their feet under her watchful eye and brushed the dirt from their backs.  
"You're avoiding the question" Eragon said, dabbing his split lip.  
"So what?" Spat Murtagh as he stomped to the edge of the camp. After a minute he sighed. "It doesn't matter why I'm in this predicament, but I can tell you the Varden wouldn't welcome me even if I came bearing the king's head. Oh, they might greet me nicely enough and let me into their councils, but trust me? Never. And if I were to arrive under less fortuitous circumstances, like the present ones, they'd likely clap me into irons"  
"Won't you tell me what this is about?" Asked Eragon, "I've done things I'm not proud of, too, so it's not as if I'm going to pass judgement"  
Murtagh shook his head slowly, eyes glistening. "It isn't like that. I haven't done anything to deserve this treatment, though it would have been easier to atone for if I had. No... My only wrongdoing is existing in the first place." He stopped and took a shaky breath. "You see, my father-"  
A sharp hiss from Saphira cut him off abruptly.  
They followed ger gaze westward. Murtagh's face paled. "Demons above and below!"  
A league or so away, parallel to the mountain range, was a column of figures marching east. The line of troops, hundreds strong, stretched for nearly a mile. Dust billowed from their hills. Their weapons glinted in the dying light. A standard-bearer rode before them in a black chariot, holding aloft a crimson banner.  
"It's the Empire" said Mary.  
"They've found us... Somehow" Eragon added tiredly.  
Saphira poked her head over his shoulder and gazed at the column.  
"Yes... But those are Urgals, not men", said Murtagh.  
Mary frowned her eyebrow.  
"How can you tell?"  
Murtagh pointed at the standard. "That flag bears the symbol of an Urgal chieftain. He's a ruthless brute,  given to violent fits and insanity"  
"You've met him?" Eragon asked.  
Murtagh's eyes tightened. "Once, briefly. I still have scars from that encounter. These Urgals might not have been sent here for us, but I'm sure we've been seen by now and that they will follow us. Their chieftain isn't the sort to let a dragon escape his grasp, especially if he's heard about Gil'ead."  
"We have to flee!" exclaimed Eragon, "You don't want to go to the Varden, but I have to take Arya to them before she dies. Here's a compromise: come with me until I reach the lake Kóstha-mérna, then go your own way" Mary saw Murtagh hesitate, but Eragon added quickly: "If you leave now, in sight of the column, Urgals will follow you. And then where will you be, facing them alone?"  
Mary held Murtagh's hand on her own, and felt Murtagh's piercing gaze.  
He nodded slowly, and Eragon realized they were speaking words without using their mouths.  
"Very well" said Murtagh, tossing his saddlebags over Tornac's flanks. "But when we leave the Varden, I'll..." He stopped himself, and looked at the girl for a second to face Eragon again, "We'll leave"


	12. Chapter 12

When morning came, Eragon's cheek was raw from chafing against Snowfire's neck, and he was sore from his fight with Murtagh. They had alternated sleeping in their saddles throughout the night. It had allowed them to distance the Urgal troops, but none of them knew if the lead would be retained. The horses were exhausted to the point of stopping, yet they still maintained a relentless pace. Whether it would be enough to escape depended on how rested the monsters were... and if Eragon and Murtagh's horses survived.   
The Beor Mountains cast great shadows over the land, stealing the sun's warmth. To the north was the Hadarac Desert, a thin white band as bright as the noonday snow.  
Eragon and Saphira spoke, as Murtagh and Mary sleepily rode Tornac.  
He, then untied the elf from Saphira's belly and transferred her to Snowfire's saddle. Saphira roared away, disappearing in the direction of the mountains. Eragon ran beside the horses, close enough to Snowfire to keep Arya from falling. None of them there intruded on the silence.  
Yesterday's fight no longer seemed as important because of the Urgals, but the bruises remained. 

~•~

After Saphira's return, they stopped at a pond to let the horses drink. Mary and Murtagh's complicity had grown to the level of only needing eye contact to understand the line of thought of the other, and when Murtagh stood up, she realised something wasn't quite right. He unsheathed his sword and tensed his muscles. Eragon grasped Zar'roc instinctively, as he spun around in search for the enemy. Murtagh pointed at a hill ahead of them, where a tall, brown-cloaked man sat on a sorrel horse, mace in hand. Behind him was a group of twenty horsemen. No one moved. "Could they be Varden?", asked Murtagh.  
Eragon surreptitiously strung his bow.  
"According to Arya, they're still scores of leagues away. This might be one of their patrols or raiding groups"  
"Assuming they're not bandits" Murtagh swung onto Tornac and readied his own bow.  
"Should we try to outrun them?" asked Eragon, draping a blanket over Arya. The horsemen must had seen her, but he hoped to conceal the fact that she was an elf.  
"It wouldn't do any good" said Murtagh, shaking his head. "Tornac and Snowfire are fine war-horses, but they are tired, and they aren't sprinters. Look at the horses those men have; they're meant for running. They would catch us before we had gone a half-mile. Besides, they may have something important to say. You'd better tell Saphira to hurry back"  
The band of men watched them from the hill.  
Eragon nervously gripped Zar'roc. The wire-wrapped hilt was secure under his glove. He said in a slow voice, "if they threaten us, I can frighten them away with magic. If that doesn't work, there's Saphira. I wonder how they'd react to a Rider? So many stories have been told about their powers... It might be enough to avoid a fight"  
"I wouldn't count on it" said Mary, as she focused her eyes on Murtagh.  
The boy nodded in agreement.  
"And if there's a fight, we'll just have to kill enough of them to convince them we're not worth the effort" His face was controlled and unemotional.  
The man on the sorrel horse signaled with his mace, sending the horsemen cantering toward them. The men shook javelins over their heads, whooping loudly as they neared. Battered sheaths hung from their sides. Their weapons were rusty and stained. Four of them trained arrows on Eragon, Murtagh and Mary.  
Their leader swirled the mace in the air, and his men responded with yells as they wildly encircled the three of them. Eragon's lips twitched. He almost loosed a blast of magic into their midst, then restrained himself. The boy's moves weren't ignored by both Murtagh and Mary.  
The moment when they found themselves surrounded, the leader reined in his horse, then crossed his arms and examined them critically. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, these are better than the usual dregs we find! At least we got healthy ones this time. And we didn't even have to shoot them. Grieg will be pleased" The men chuckled.  
Mary's heart stopped for a second. 'Tell me they aren't...'  
"Now as for you three" said the leader, speaking to them, "if you would be so good as to drop your weapons, you'll avoid being turned into living quivers by my men" the archers grinned suggestively; the men laughed again.  
Murtagh's only movement was to shift his sword. " Who are you and what do you want? We are free men traveling through this land. You have no right to stop us"  
"Oh, I have the right" said the man contemptuously, "And as for my name, slaves do not adress their masters in that manner, unless they want to be beaten." He stopped his eyes on Mary and smirked a nasty smile. "And, what do we have here? Boys, you can keep the two men, but the girl is mine"  
The leader's last comment made his men all laugh.  
Mary felt Murtagh's strong arm placed protectively over her.  
One of the slavers had pulled the blanket off Arya, revealing her face. He gasped in astonishment,  then shouted, "Torkenbrand, this one is an elf!" The men stirred with surprise while the leader spurred his horse over to Snowfire. He looked down at Arya and whistled.  
"Well, 'ow much is she worth?" Someome asked.  
Torkenbrand was quiet for a moment, then spread his hands and said, "at the very last? Fortunes upon fortunes. The Empire will pay a mountain of gold for her!"  
The slavers yelled with excitement and pounded each other on the back. A roar filled their minds, as Saphira folded her wings and plummeted downward. Eragon caught Murtagh and Mary's attention with a sharp signal. Murtagh took the cue. He smashed his elbow into a slaver's face, knocking the man out of his saddle, and jabbed his heels into Tornac.  
With a toss of his mane, the war-horse jumped forward, twirled around and reared. Murtagh brandished his sword as Tornac plunged back down, driving his forehooves into the back of the dismounted slaver. The man screamed.  
A globule of indigo fire struck the ground struck the ground in the midst of the fray, bursting into a fountain of molten drops that dissipated like sun-warmed dew. A second later, Saphira dropped from the sky and landed next to Eragon. She parted her jaws, displaying her massive fangs, and bellowed. "Behold!" Cried Eragon over the furor, "I am a Rider!" He raised Zar'roc over his head, the red blade dazzling in the sunlight, then pointed it at the slavers, "Flee if you wish to leave"  
The men shouted incoherently and scrambled over each other in their haste to escape. In the confusion, Torkenbrand was struck in the temple with a javelin. He tumbled to the ground, stunned. The men ignored their fallen leader and raced away in a raged mass, casting fearful looks at Saphira.  
Torkenbrand struggled to his knees. Blood ran from his temple, branching across his cheek with crimson tendrils. Murtagh dismounted and strode over to him, sword in hand. Torkenbrand weakly raised his arm as if to ward off a blow. Murtagh gazed at him coldly, then swung his blade at Torkenbrand's neck. "No!" Shouted Eragon, but it was too late.  
Torkenbrand's decapitaded trunk crumpled to the ground in a puff of dirt. His head landed with a hard thump. Eragon rushed to Murtagh, his jaw working furiously, "Is your brain rotten?" He yelled, enraged, "why did you kill him?"  
Murtagh wiped his sword on the back of Torkenbrand's jerkin. The steel left a dark stain. "I don't see why you're so upset—"  
"Upset!" Exploded Eragon, "I'm well pass that! Did it even occur to you that we could just leave him here and continue on our way? No! Instead you turn into an executioner and chop off his head. He was defenseless!"  
Murtagh seemed perplexed by Eragon's wrath. "Well, we couldn't keep him around— he was dangerous. The others ran off... Without a horse he wouldn't have made it far. I didn't want the Urgals to find him and learn about Arya. So I thought it would—"  
"But to kill him?" Interrupted Eragon. Saphira sniffed Torkenbrand's head curiously. She opened her mouth slightly, as if to snap it up, then appeared to decide better of it and prowled to Eragon's side.  
"I'm only trying to stay alive" stated Murtagh, "No stranger's life is more important than my own, nor Mary's" he said as he pointed at the girl with a move of his head.  
"But you can't indulge in wantom violence. Where is your empathy?" Growled Eragon, pointing at the head.  
"Empathy? Empathy? What empathy can I afford my enemies? Shall I dither about whether to defend myself because it will cause someone's pain? If that had been the case, I would have died years ago! You must be willing to protect yourself and what you cherish, no matter the cost"  
He ended that sentence with his grey eyes focused on the girl.  
Eragon slammed Zar'roc back into its sheath, shaking his head savagely.   
"You can justify any atrocity with that reasoning"  
"Do you think I enjoy this?" Murtagh shouted. "My life has been threatened since the day I was born! All of my waking hours have been spent avoiding danger in one form or another. And sleep never comes easily because I always worry if I'll live to see the dawn. If there was a time when I felt secure, it must have been in my mother's womb, though I wasn't safe  even there!  You don't understand— if you lived with this fear , you would have learned the same lesson I did: Do not take chances" he gestured at Torkenbrand's body, "He was a risk I removed. I refuse to repent, and I won't plague myself for what is done and past"  
Eragon shoved his face into Murtagh's. "It was still the wrong thing to do" he lashed Arya to Saphira, then climbed onto Snowfire. "Let's go"  
Murtagh guided Tornac around Torkenbrand's prone in the bloodstained dust.  
They rode at a rate that they would have thought impossible a week ago; leagues melted away before them as if wings were attached to their feet. They turned south, between two outstretched arms of the Beor Mountains. The arms were shaped like pincers about to close, the tips a day's travel apart. Yet the distance seemed less because of the mountains' size. It was as if they were in a valley made by giants.   
When they stopped for the day, Eragon, Murtagh and Mary ate dinner in silence, refusing to look up from their food.   
Afterward, Eragon said tersely, "I'll take the first watch" Murtagh nodded and lay on his blankets with his back to Eragon. Mary lay beside Murtagh, her dark eyes observing silently the man before her, and wanting desperately to assure him that she would be there for him in all he'd ever need and thank him for all he had done for her without expecting anything back.


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning Saphira took off with Eragon and Arya, leaving Murtagh and Mary alone.  
Murtagh sighed deeply, as he passed a hand through his locks.  
"Are you alright?" Mary asked, worry reflected on her face.  
"Eragon doesn't understand" the boy mumbled, a burst of anger in his tone that didn't pass inadvertised by the girl.  
"What doesn't he understand?"  
"Anything" Murtagh shook his head.   
"He would if you just told him" she replied, "We both would"  
He shook his head once again.  
"I wish I could"  
"Is it bad enough not to tell me?"  
Murtagh breathed deeply.  
"Little one, I—" he stopped himself when he noticed Eragon and Saphira landing. He asked curtly, "What now?"  
Mary found rather surprising the fact that Murtagh had changed subject after realising Eragon was approaching them.  
"The Urgals are overtaking us" said Eragon, unaware of the tension between both his partners. He pointed back toward the column's camp.   
"How far do we still have to go?" asked Murtagh, putting his hands against the sky and measuring the hours until sunset.  
"Normally?... I would guess another five days. At the speed we've been traveling, only three. But unless we get there tomorrow, the Urgals will probably catch us, and Arya will certainly die"  
"She might last one more day" Mary pointed out.   
"We can't count on it" objected Eragon. "The only way we can get to the Varden in time is if we don't stop for anything, least of all sleep. That's our only chance"  
Murtagh laughed bitterly. "How can you expect to do that? We've already gone days without adequate sleep. Unless Riders are made of different stuff than us mortals, you're as tired as we are" he said as he pointed to Mary and himself. "We've covered a staggering distance, and the horses, in case you haven't noticed, are ready to drop. Another day of this might kill us all"  
Eragon shrugged. "So be it. We don't have a choice."  
Murtagh gazed at the mountains. "Mary and I could leave and let you fly ahead with Saphira... that would force the Urgals to divide their troops and would give you a better chance of reaching the Varden"  
"It would be suicide" said Eragon, crossing his arms. "Somehow those Urgals are faster on foot than we are on horseback. They would run you both down like a deer. The only way to evade them is to find sanctuary with the Varden"  
"We'll escape later", said Murtagh abruptly. "When we get to the Varden, we can disappear down a valley and find our way to Surda, where we can hide without attracting too much attention"  
"So you're staying?"   
"Sleep or no sleep, we'll see you to the Varden" Murtagh promised, "is it alright for you, Mary?"  
The girl dedicated him a bright smile and nodded.

With newfound determination, they struggled to distance themselves from the Urgals, yet their pursuers continued to creep nearer. At nightfall the monsters were a third closer than they had been that morning. As fatigue eroded their strength, they slept in turns on the horses, while whoever was awake led the animals in the right direction.  
They gradually angled toward the foothills of the eastern arm of the mountains, looking for the valley that would lead them to the Varden. Midnight arrived and passed without any sign of it.  
When the sun returned, they were pleased to see that the Urgals were still far behind. "This is the last day" Eragon said, yawning widely. "If we're not reasonably close to the Varden by noon, I'm going to fly ahead with Arya. You'll be free to go wherever you want then, but you'll have to take Snowfire with you. I won't be able to come back for him. At least" he added, as he smiled at Mary" you won't have to share horse with Murtagh again"  
Mary grinned. "I think he'd miss me" she said as she gazed at Murtagh. "But, anyway, Eragon, that might not be necessary"  
Murtagh rubbed the pommel of his sword. "Little one's right; we could still get there in time"  
Eragon shrugged. "We could" 

Later in the morning, after they circumnavigated an specially broad mountain, they saw a narrow valley tucked against its far side. The valley was so restricted it could easily be overlooked. The Beartooth River flowed out of it and looped carelessly across the land. Eragon pointed out the Valley to Murtagh and Mary. "If we can slip in there without being seen, it might confuse them"   
Murtagh looked skeptical. "It's worth a try. But they've followed us easily enough so far"

~•~

Eragon turned to Murtagh and Mary. "The Varden are hidden at the end of this valley. If we hurry, we might get there before nightfall"  
Murtagh grunted, hands on his hips.  
"How are Mary and I going to get out of here? I don't see any valleys joining this one, and the Urgals are going to hem us in pretty soon. We need an escape route"  
"Don't worry about it," said Eragon impatiently. "This is a long valley; there's sure to be an exit further in" he released Arya from Saphira and lifted the elf onto Snowfire. "Watch Arya- I'm going to fly ahead with Saphira. We'll meet you up ahead"   
"Be careful" Murtagh warned, his brow furrowed in thought, then clucked to the horses and hurried back into the forest.

~•~

Murtagh and Mary knealt in a small field, observing the ground when Eragon and Saphira settled there with a jolt. When the boy didn't dismount, Murtagh hurried over and inquired. "What's wrong?" He sounded worried, angry and tired at the same time.  
"... I made a mistake" said Eragon truthfully. "The Urgals have entered the valley. I tried to confuse them, but I forgot one of the rules of magic and it cost me a great deal"  
Scowling, Murtagh jerked his thumb over his shoulder.  
"Mary and I just found some wolf tracks, but the footprints are as wide as both of my hands and an inch deep. There are animals here that could be dangerous even for you, Saphira" he turned to her.   
"We know you can't enter the forest," said Mary. "But could you circle above us and the horses?"  
Murtagh nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, that would keep the beasts away. Otherwise there may only be enough left of us to roast in a thimble"  
Both Mary and Eragon smiled softly.  
"Humor, Murtagh?" asked Eragon. His muscles trembled, making it hard for him to concentrate.  
"Only on the gallows" Murtagh rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe that the same Urgals have been following us the whole time. They would have to be birds to catch up with us"  
"Saphira said they're larger than any we've seen" remarked Eragon.  
Murtagh cursed, clenching the pommel of his sword. "That explains it! Saphira, if you're right, those are Kull, elite of the Urgals. I should've guessed that the chieftain had been put on charge of them. They don't ride because horses can't carry their weight- not one of them is under eight feet tall- and they can run for days without sleep and still be ready for battle. It can take five men to kill one. Kull never leave their caves except for war, so they must expect a great slaughter if they're out in such force"  
"Can we stay ahead of them?" The girl asked him, worry painted on her expression.  
"Who knows?" said Murtagh. "They're strong, determined and large in numbers. It's possible that we may have to face them. If that happens, I only hope that the Varden have men posted nearby who'll help us. Despite our skill and Saphira, we can't hold off Kull"  
Eragon swayed. "Could you get me some bread? I need to eat." Murtagh quickly brought him part of a loaf. Murtagh scanned the valley walls, worry in his eyes. Mary placed a hand on his shoulder, understanding instantly what worried him. "Don't worry. There'll be one farther in"  
"Of course" said Murtagh with forced optimism, then slapped his tight. "We must go"  
"How is Arya?" asked Eragon.  
Murtagh shrugged. "The fever's worse. She's been tossing and turning. What do you expect? Her strength is failing. You should fly her to the Varden before the poison does any more damage."  
"I won't leave you behind" insisted Eragon, gaining strength with each bite. "Not with the Urgals so near"  
Murtagh shrugged again. "As you wish. But I'm warning you, she won't live if you stay with us"  
"Don't say that" insisted Eragon, pushing himself upright in Saphira's saddle. "Help me save her. We can still do it. Consider it a life for a life- atonement for Torkenbrand's death"  
Murtagh's face darkened instantly. "It's not a debt owed. You-" he stopped as a horn echoed through the dark forest. "I'll have more to say to you later" 

~•~

Eragon jumped off Saphira, stumbling a bit as he matched the others' pace. Behind him Saphira went to the river so she could follow them without being hindered by the trees. Before Eragon could relay the news, Murtagh said, "I saw you dropping rocks with Saphira- ambitious. Have the Kull stopped or turned back?"  
"They're still behind us, but we're almost to the head of the valley. How's Arya?"  
"She hasn't died" Murtagh said harshly. Hia breath came in short bursts. His next words were deceptively calm, like those of a man concealing a terrible passion. "Is there a valley or gorge that we can leave through?"  
Apprehensive, Eragon tried to remember if he had seen any breaks in the mountains around them; he had not thought about Murtagh's dilemma for a while. "It's dark" he began evasively, dodging a low branch, "so I might have missed something, but... no"  
Murtagh swore explosively and came to an abrupt stop, dragging on the horses' reins until they halted as well. Mary had never seen him more altered. "Are you saying that the only place I can go is the Varden?"  
"Yes, but keep running. The Urgals are almost upon us!"  
"No!" said Murtagh angrily. He stabbed a finger at Eragon. "I warned you that I wouldn't go to the Varden, but you went ahead and trapped me between a hammer and an anvil! You're the ones with the elf's memories. Why didn't you tell me this was a dead end?"  
Eragon bristled at the barrage and retortered. "All I knew was where we had to go, not what lay in between. Don't blame me for choosing to come"  
Murtagh's breath hissed between his teeth as he furiously spun away. All they could see of him was a motionless, bowed figure. His own shoulders were tense, and a vein throbbed on the side of his neck. He put his hands on his hips, impatience rising.   
"Murtagh" Mary said, her voice soft and calm. "What's going on?"  
Eragon nodded. "Unless you wish to die, we must go to the Varden. Don't let us walk into their arms without knowing how they will react to you. It's going to be dangerous enough without unnecessary surprises."  
Finally, Murtagh turned at Eragon and at Mary. His breathing was harsh and fast, like that of a cornered wolf. He paused, then said with a tortured voice, "You have a right to know. I... I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn"


	14. Chapter 14

Mary's heart forgot to beat for a second. The son of Morzan?!, she asked herself, disbelief blossoming from her insides. A conversation she had had with Murtagh quite some time before came to her mind. He had said that Morzan had been a cruel and vicious man... and—if it were true that Murtagh was indeed his son— Murtagh would have suffered that beast more than anybody else. She found her suspicions to be real when her eyes met the boy's. They reflected a soul in pain, and Mary's heart broke, wishing desperately to hold Murtagh, who didn't look like the confident young man she had met but more like a boy who had lived too many horrible experiences and little love. She contained herself.  
The sound of crashing trees stole their attention, Saphira burst through the vegetation to stand at Eragon's side, fangs bared, tail raised threateningly.  
"You are his heir?" asked Eragon, surreptitiously reaching for Zar'roc.  
"I didn't choose this!" cried Murtagh, anguish twisting his face. He ripped at his clothes with a desperate air, tearing off his tunic and shirt to reveal his torso. "Look!" he pleaded, and turned his back.  
There, against Murtagh's tanned and muscled skin, was a knotted white scar that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip— a testament of some terrible agony.  
"See that?" demanded Murtagh bitterly. He talked quickly now, as if relieved to have his secret finally revealed. "I was only three when I got it. During one of his many drunken rages, Morzan threw his sword at me as I ran by. My back was laid open by the very sword you now carry—the only thing I expected to receive as inheritance, until Brom stole it from my father's corpse. I was lucky, I suppose—there was a healer nearby who kept me from dying. You must understand, I don't love the Empire or the king. I have no allegiance to them, nor do I mean you any harm!" His pleas were almost frantic.  
He looked at Mary, begging her for forgiveness. The girl walked towards him and placed softly the tips of her fingers on the silvery skin of Murtagh's scar. She was rather surprised because of Murtagh not stepping away, and just allowing her to touch it while he tensed the mucles of his back and retained air inside his lungs.  
Eragon uneasily removed his hand from Zar'roc's pommel. "Then your father,..." he said in a faltering voice, "was killed by..."  
"Yes, Brom" said Murtagh. He pulled his tunic back on with a detached air.  
A horn rang out behind them, prompting Eragon to cry, "Come, run with me"  
Mary didn't allow Murtagh to answer, for she grabbed his hand and made him run beside her.  
They pulled on the horses' reins and forced them into a tired trot, eyes fixed straight ahead, while Arya bounced limply in Snowfire's saddle. Saphira stayed by Eragon's side, easily keeping pace with her long legs.  
"Your tale is hard to believe. How do I know you're not lying" asked Eragon.  
"Why would I lie?"  
"You could be—"  
Murtagh interrupted him quickly. "I can't prove anything to you now. Keep your doubts until we reach the Varden. They'll recognise me soon enough"  
"I must know" pressed Eragon. "Do you serve the Empire?"  
"No. And if I did, what would I accomplish by traveling with you? If I were trying to capture or kill you, I would have left you in prison" Murtagh stumbled as he jumped over a fallen log.  
"You could be leading the Urgals to the Varden"  
"Then," said Murtagh shortly, "why am I with you? I know where the Varden are now. What reason could I have for delivering myself to them? If I were going to attack them, I'd turn around and join the Urgals"  
"Maybe you're an assasin", stated Eragon flatly.  
"Maybe. You can't really know, can you?"  
Mary huffed, completely irritated.  
"Oh, please. It's insulting for Murtagh's intelligence that you think he'd tell you about his heritage if he were in fact going to kill you." Her eyes were hard on Eragon, but they looked at Murtagh and all the hardness disappeared. That swift change didn't pass inadvertised by Murtagh.  
They could hear a waterfall growing louder. The horn sounded behind them again. The waterfall throbbed dully ahead of them, drowning out the sounds of night.  
The forest ended, and they pulled the horses to a stop. They were on a pebble beach directly to the left of the mouth of the Beartooth River. The deep lake Kóstha-Mérna to a thin strip of shore on either side of the lake, both no more than a few steps wide. At the lake's far end, a broad sheet of water tumbled down a black cliff into boiling mounds of froth.  
"Do we go to the falls?" asked Murtagh tightly.  
"Yes" Eragon took the lead and picked his way along the lake's left side. The pebbles underfoot were damp and slime covered. There was barely enough room for Saphira between the sheer valley wall and the lake; she had to walk with two feet in the water.  
They were halfway to tge waterfall when Murtagh warned, "Urgals!"  
They spun around, by the shore of the Kóstha-mérna, where they had been only minutes before hulking figures streamed out of the forest. The Urgals massed before the lake. One of them gestured at Saphira; guttural words drifted over the water. Immediately the horde split and startled around both sides of the lake, leaving Eragon, Mary and Murtagh without an escape route. The narrow shore forced the bulky Kull to march single file.  
"Run!" barked Murtagh, drawing his sword and slapping the horses on their flanks. Saphira took off without warning and wheeled back toward the Urgals.

~•~

"What now?" shouted Murtagh. There was still no opening in the cliff, "We can't stay here!"  
Saphira snarled as an arrow caught the edge of her wing. "I don't know! This is where we're supposed to be"  
"Why don't you ask the elf to make sure?" demanded Murtagh. He dropped his sword and snatched his bow from Tornac's saddlebacks, and with a swift motion loosed an arrow from between the spikes on Saphira's back. A moment later an urgal toppled into the water.  
"Now? She's barely alive! How is she going to find the energy to say anything?"  
"I don't know" shouted Murtagh, "but you'd better think of something because we can't stave off an entire army!"  
Eragon slammed Zar'roc back into its sheath and exclaimed, "the Varden are on the other side of the lake. We have to go through the waterfall"  
"Through the waterfall?" Mary reppeated, as she saw that the Urgals across Kóstha-mérna were almost to the falls.  
Murtagh's eyes shot toward the violent deluge blocking their way. "We'll never get the horses through there, even if we can hold our own footing."  
"I'll convince them to follow us" snapped Eragon. "And Saphira can carry Arya" The Urgals cries and bellows made Snowfire snort angrily. The elf lolled on his back, oblivious to the danger.  
Murtagh shrugged. "It's better than being hacked to death" Mary swiftly cut Arya loose from Snowfire and caught by Eragon, as Murtagh let off arrows.  
"Now!" cried Eragon. The three of them heaved Arya onto Saphira then secured her legs in the saddle straps. The second they were finished, Saphira swept up her wings and soared over the lake. The Urgals behind her howled as they saw her escaping. Arrows clattered off her belly. The Kull on the other shore redoubled their pace so as to attain the waterfall before she landed. Mary observed Eragon doing what seemed speaking with the horses mentally, causing them to dash into the thundering waterfall, whinnying as it struck their backs. They floudered, struggling to stay above water. She shared a look with Murtagh, and with a nod, they sheathed their swords and jumped after them. The contact with the freezing water of the waterfall made Mary remember things from before she met the boys and Saphira, things from her past, like braiding her grandmother's wet hair after a day swimming in the Ninor river. She woke from her daydream when feeling Murtagh reaching for her and grabbing her hand, and, together, they cut their way through the water. Murtagh helped her get onto land, and climbed up onto the slippery pebble beach beside them. She was going to tell him that she could have done it without his help, and that he should firstly worry about getting himself out of it, but her eyes caught a dwarf jumping past them into the water. 'Damn it, Eragon' she thought to herself, when she looked at her surroundings without seeing Eragon at all. Ahead of them twleve-feet-thick stone doors had opened in the cliff, revealing a broad tunnel nearly thirty feet tall that burrowed its way into the mysteropus depths of the mountain. A line of flameless lamps filled the passageway with a pale sapphire light that spilled out onto the lake. A bald man was the leader of the group of men and dwarves that approximated the couple. "Who are you?" Mary froze, unsure of what exactly to say. Murtagh was endeed faster, and pointed back at the waterfall. "Our friend back there is a Rider" The bald man swiftly grabbed Murtagh and from his sleeve produced a dagger. He held the dagger to Murtagh's throat. Mary's heart stopped beating for a second, worried that Murtagh had been right all along, and that his presence at the Varden wouldn't be well-received. She struck out at the man, move that only caused her to be held back by one of his warriors. Eragon was finally pulled from the lake by the dwarf. He stood dazed, then he spotted them. A flash of anger crossed his face and he appeared to prepare himself for magic. The bald, purple robed man saif in a sharp dangerous voice, "Stop! If you use magic, I'll kill your lovely friend here, who was so kind as to mention you're a Rider. Don't think I won't know if you're drawing upon it. You can't hide anything from me" Mary realized perhaps it hadn't been the most intelligent move from Murtagh telling the Varden about Eragon being a Rider. Her thoughts were interrupted by the man pressing against Murtagh's throat, and she tensed her fists. "None of that! If you say or do anything I don't tell yoou to, he will die. Now, everyone inside"


	15. Chapter 15

"This way" snapped the bald man. He stepped back, keeping the dagger pressed under Murtagh's chin, then wheeled to the right, disappearing through an arched doorway. All the comitee followed. They walked through the doorway, aand down a narrow corridor. The corrridor curved sharply to the left, and then to the right. A door opened and they entered a bare room, so large that it could even house Saphira comfortably. It had white marble walls, floor and ceiling that reglected a ghost image of everyone. Once they all entered, including Eragon and Saphira, there was a hollow boom as the doors closed, followed by a loud scrape as a bolt was secured on the outside. "There's an ingured-" Eragon began to speak, but a sharp gesture from the bald man cut him off.  
"Do not speak! It must wait until you have been tested" he shoved Murtagh to a warrior, next to the one holding Mary. The bald man clasped his hands together softly. "Remove your weapons and slide them to me" a dwarf unbuckled Murtagh's sword and Mary's bow and dropped them on he floor with a clanck. Eragon placed Zar'roc and its sheath on the floor, as well as his bow and quiver, then pushed the pile toward the group of warriors. "Now step away from your dragon and slowly approach me" commanded the bald man.  
Mary and Murtagh saw Eragon move forward, until he was a yard apart from the man, who said, "Stop there! Now remove the defences from around your mind and prepare to let me inspect your thoughts and memories. If you try to hide anything from me, I will take what I want by force... which would drive you mad. If you don't submit, your companions will be killed"  
"Why?" asked Eragon, aghast.  
"To be sure you aren't in Galbatorix's service and to understand why hundreds of Urgals are banging on our front door" growled the bald man. His close-set eyes shifted from point to point with cunning speed. "No one may enter Farthen Dûr without being tested"  
"There isn't time. We need a healer!" protested Eragon.  
"Silence!" roared the man, pressing down his robe with thin fingers. "Until you are examined, your words are meaningless!"  
"But she's dying!" retorted Eragon angrily, pointing at Arya.  
"It will have to wait! No one will leave this room until we have discovered the truth of this matter. Unless you wish-"  
The dwarf who had saved Eragon from the lake jumped forward. "Are you blind, Egraz Carn? Can't you see that's an elf on the dragon? We cannot keep her here if she's in danger. Ajihad and the king will have our heads if she's allowed to die!"  
The man's eyes tightened with anger. After a moment he relaxed and said smoothly, "Of course, Orik, we wouldn't want that to happen" he snapped his fingerss and pointed at Arya. "Remove her from the dragon" Two human warriors sheathed their swords and hesitantly approached Saphira, who watched them steadily, "Quickly, quickly!  
The men unstrapped Arya from the saddle and lowered the elf to the floor. One of the men inspected her face, then said sharply, "It's the dragon-egg courier, Arya"  
"What?" exclaimed the bald man. The dwarf Orik's eyes widened with astonishment. The bald man fixed his steely gaze on Eragon and said flatly, "You have much explaining to do"  
"She was poisoned with the Skilna Bragh while in prison. Only Túnivor's Nectar can save her now"  
The bald man's face became inscrutable. He stood motionlesss, except for his lips, which twitched occasionally. "Very well. Take her to the halers, and tell them what she needs. Guard her unil the ceremony is completed. I will have new orders for you by then." The warriors nodded curtly and carried Arya out of the room. "Enough of this, we have wasted too much time already. Prepare to be examined."  
"I am ready"  
"Good, then-"  
He was interrupted as Orik said abruptly, "You'd better not harm him, Egraz Carn, else the king will have words for you"  
The bald man looked at him irritably, then faced Eragon with a small smile. "Only if he resists" He bowed his head and chanted several inaudible words. Eragon gasped with pain, and his eyes rolled into his head. His body became rigid, his jaw locked tightly, sweat rolling down his neck.  
Wheen the bald man finally finished Eragon shuddered, swayed, then fell toward the ground. Orik leapt forward and caught him, lowering him gently to the floor. "You went too far! He wasn't strong enough for this"  
"He'll live. That's all that is needed" answered the bald man curtly.  
Orik grunted angrily. "What did you find?"  
Silence.  
"Well, is he to be trusted or not?"  
The words came reluctantly. "He... is not our enemy" The warriors around the room sighed with relief.  
Eragon's eyes fluttered open. He gingerly pushed himself upright. "Easy now", said Orik, wrapping a thick arm around him and helping him to his feet. Eragon wove unsteadily, glaring at the bald man. A low growl rumbled in Saphira's throat.  
The bald man ignored them, and focused his gaze in both Mary and Murtagh.  
"Alright. Now it's your turn"  
Mary's heart beat so rapidly she felt it would come out of her chest, having seen what had happened to Eragon and knowing that the barriers her grandmother had taught her to build around her mind wouldn't help her in this exact circumstance. 'Your mind is the only thing men will never take from you' she used to say. What an irony it felt for Mary in that moment. But, instead of the bald man's conscience inside her head, she felt someone else's. 'Mary, I've shielded some parts of Eragon's memory. I'll try and help you as well.' It was Saphira. Suddenly, Mary felt slightly less scared.  
She didn't even change her facial expression, and stared into the eyes of the bald man. She knew Saphira would hide all that she found necessary, including Murtagh's identity. Suddenly, she felt all those memories, including her deep conversations with the son of Morzan hidden from the bald man's view.  
Once finished, she heard the bald man say, "Are the defences around your mind removed?" Mary nodded, still not trusting that man inside her head. "Then let us begin"  
Even though the pain was mortifying, the worse part was seeing once more Yazuac, and her grandparents, the sweet elderly couple that had raised her and shown her so much of life and the world, and the sorrow and smell in the village after the killing, that made her run into the woods, hoping to live one more day. Her eyes filled with tears, as she breathed heavily, hoping not to give the bald man the pleasure of seeing her weaknesses.  
She felt the bald man slightly suspicious, and she worried it might have been because of Saphira's doing, but he did not say a thing. He nodded at the warrior and the blade was removed from her neck. Mary then moved to stand beside Eragon.  
The bald man turned to Murtagh. "Now you"  
Murtagh stiffened and shook his head. The sword cut his neck slightly. Blood dripped down his skin. "No"  
"You will not be protected here if you refuse"  
"Mary and Eragon have been declared trustworthy, so you cannot threaten to kill them to influence me. Since you can't do that, nothing you say or do will convince me to open my mind"  
Sneering, the bald man cocked what would have been an eyebrow, if he had any. "What of your own life? I can still threaten that"  
Mary clenched her teeth.  
"It won't do any good," said Murtagh, stonily and with such conviction that it was impossible to doubt his word.  
The bald man's breath expoded angrily. "You don't have a choice!" He stepped forward and placed his palm on Murtagh's brow, clenching his hand to hold him in place. Murtagh stiffened, face growing as hard as iron, fists clenched, neck muscles bulging. He was obviously fighting the attack with all his strenght. Mary felt a strange sense of pride when looking at him, dealing with such invasion and not allowing them to get into his head. The bald man bared his teeth with fury and frustration at the resistance; his fingers dug mercilessly into Murtagh.  
Orik scowled darkly as he watched the combatants. "Ilf carnz orodüm" he muttered, then leapt forward and cried, "That is enough!" He grabbed the bald man's arm and tore him away from Murtagh with strength disproportional to his size.  
The bald man stumbled back, then turned on Orik furiously. "How dare you!" he shouted. "You questioned my leadership, opened the gates without permission, and now this! You've shown nothing but insolence and treachery. Do you think your king will protect you now?"  
Orik bristled. "You would have let them die! If I had waited any longer the Urgalss would have killed them" He pointed at Murtagh, whose breath came in great heaves. "We don't have any right to torture him for information! Ajihad won't sanction it. Not after you've examined both the Rider and the girl and found them free of fault. And they've brought us Arya"  
"Would you allow him to enter unchallenged? Are you so great a fool as to put us all at that risk?" demanded the bald man. His eyes were feral witth loosely chained rage; he looked ready to tearr the dwarf into pieces.  
"Can he use magic?"  
"That is-"  
"Can he use magic?" roared Orik, his deep voice echoing in the room. The bald man's face suddenly grew expressionless. He clasped his hands behind his back.  
"No"  
"Then what do you fear? It's impossible for him to escape, and he can't work any devilry with all of us hre, especially if your powers are as great as you say. But don't listen to me; ask Ajihad what he wants done"  
The bald man stared at Orik for a moment, his face indecipherable, then looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. A peculiar stiffness set into his shoulders while his lips moved soundlessly. An intense frown wrinkled the pale skin above his eyes, and his fingers chenched, as if they were throttling an invisible enemy. For several minutes he sood thus, wrapped in silent communication.  
When his eyes opened, he ignored Orik and snapped at the warriors, "Leave, now!" As they filed through the doorway, he adressed Eragon coldly, "Because I was unable to compelete my examination, you two and... your friend will remain here for the night. He will be killed if he attempts to leave" With those words he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, pale scalp gleaming in the lantern light.  
"Thank you" whispered Eragon to Orik.  
The dwarf grunted. "I'll make sure some food is brought" He muttered a string of words under his breath, then left, shaking his head. The bolt was secured once gain on the outside of the door.  
Mary was finally able to run to Murtagh, whom she hugged. She inspectioned his face as she caressed his hair, "Let me see what that creep has done to you" Murtagh allowed her to, and observed her while she looked at it. She raised her head to look at him, and smiled. "Not to worry, it isn't a big deal. It looks like much, but it's nothing" she then realised his strange way of looking at her. "What?"  
Murtagh shook his head, like trying to put his thoughts in order, "Nothing... Thank you" he finally said.  
"Are you alright?" asked Eragon. Murtagh nodded. "Did he get anything from you?"  
"No"  
"How were you able to keep him out? He's so strong"  
"I've...I''ve been well trained" There was a bitter note to his voice.  
"Saphira helped us keep your identity hidden" said Mary, "Without her, they would have found out"  
"Thank you for not betraying me"  
"They didn't recognise you" replied Eragon.  
"No"  
"And you still say that you are Morzan's son?"  
"Yes" he sighed.  
Eragon opened his mouth as if to speak, but stopped when he was hit by a drop of Saphira's blood. His face changed with realisation that she was injured. Both Murtagh and Mary observed him healing the wounds on her wings andd nose with magic.  
When he finished he slumped against Saphira, breathing hard. Murtagh looked up from the floor and over to the door. "I hope they bring food soon"  
"Why are you there?" asked Eragon.  
"What?"  
"If you really are Morzan's son, Galbatorix wouldn't let you wander around Alagaësia freely. How is it you managed to find the Ra'zac by yourself? Why is it I've never heard of any of the Forsworn having children? And what are you doing here?" his voice rose to a near shout at the end.  
Murtagh ran his hands over his face. "It's a long story"  
"We're not going anywhere" rebutted Eragon.  
"It's too late to talk"  
"There probably won't be time for it tomorrow"  
Murtagh wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees, rocking back and forth as he stared at the floor. "It's not a-" he said, then interrupted himself. "I don't want to stop... so make yourselves comfortable. My story will take a while" Mary was sitting next to Murtagh, so, in those specific circumstances, she thought, she couldn't be more comfortable. Eragon shifted against Saphira's side and nodded. Saphira watched on intently.  
Murtagh's first sentence was halting, but his voice gained strength and confidence as he spoke. He told them about his mother, and how she met Morzan. How she fell deeply for him and how his father took advantage of her feelings and used her as a weapon. He talked about his mother's pregnancy and his birth, and how Morzan had kept him and his mother separated, as well as how at age three, Morzan threw Zar'roc at his back, causing him the scar he now had. He spoke of his mother's disappearing for months, until she finally returned in poor health and died within a fortnight. He spoke of the Forsworn's deaths, including suicide, ambush, overuse of magic, but mainly because of the Varden. He told them about his upbringing at Urù'baen, and how on his eighteen birthday, Galbatorix himself had told him of his ambitious vision for the Empire and how he had asked Murtagh to serve him. He said he had agreed, and that he was called to service months later, and how the king had gone mad and ordered the execution of Varden and innocent lives alike. He talked about how he and his loyal servant and mentor Tornac had escaped that very night, how they were ambushed and of Tornac's death.  
"Alone and filled with grief, I fled to an old friend who sheltered me in his estate. While I hid, I listened carefully to every rumour, trying to predict Galbatorix's actions and plan my future. During that time, talk reached me that the Ra'zac had been sent to capture or kill someone. Rememenering the king's plans for the Riders, I decided to find and follow the Ra'zac, just in case they did discover a dragon. And that's how I found Mary, and later you. I have no more secrets"  
"So why didn't you join the Varden? They'll distrust you for a time, but once you prove your loyalty they'll treat you with respect. And aren't they in a sense your allies? They strive to end the king's reign. Isn't that what you want?"  
"Must I spell everything out for you?" demanded Murtagh, "I don't want Galbatorix to find out where I am, which is inevitable if people start saying that I've sided with his enemies, which I've never done. These" he paused, then said with distaste, "rebels are trying not only to overthrow the king but to destroy the Empire... and I don't want that to happen. It would sow mayhem and anarchy. The king is flawed, yes, but the system itself is sound. As for earning the Varden's respect: Ha! Once I am exposed, they'll treat me like a criminal or worse. Not only that, suspicion will fall upon you because we travelled together!"  
"It isn't that bad," Eragon said. Murtagh snoorted derisively and looked away. "I'm sure that they won't be-" his words were cut short as the door opened a hand's breadth and three bowls were pushed through the space. A loaf of bread and a hunk of raw meat followed, then the door was shut again.  
"Finally!" grumbled Murtagh, going to the food. He tossed the meat to Saphira, who snapped it out of the air and swallowed it whole. Then he tore the loaf in thirds, gave a piece to Eragon, picked two bowls and returned to the corner, and gave one of them to Mary.  
They ate silently. When they finished, Murtagh announced, "I'm going to sleep." He put down his bowl and lay on his side. Mary looked at him, placed her bown down and lay beside him.  
"Good night" said Eragon, lying next to Saphira.  
After a silent moment, Mary finally whispered, only for Murtagh to hear, "You're not alone anymore. You have us. You have me" Murtagh smiled, and kissed her on her forehead.  
"Thank you, little one" he said in the same tone, as he wrapped his arm around the girl. She did the same, her head had found the perfect place for it, a place between Murtagh's neck and his arm. It seemed made for Mary. Perhaps it was.


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing Mary saw when she opened her eyes was the stone ceiling of the prison cell. She still had Murtagh's arm around her, and she enjoyed the contact a little longer until Murtagh moved it to pass it through his face in an attempt to become less sleepy. After that was half accomplished, he focused his grey eyes on her, and smiled. "Good morning, little one"  
She smiled back at him, "Good morning to you, too"  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Better than yesterday, definitely" Mary smirked, "how about you?"  
Murtagh nodded, "Acceptably good, in comparison with the last couple of days"  
The girl wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace, "I'm sorry, Murtagh"  
"For what?"  
"For all that you've had to live and suffer. For your mother, and Morzan... and Tornac"  
Murtagh shook his head, and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Don't trouble yourself with that, little one. You are not to blame"  
She smiled at him saying 'little one' once again, and remembering the reason why he'd start calling her that way, but her smile soon faded, "I know, I know... but, still—"  
The sentence was interrupted by Saphira growling, and another growl soon followed the first. Eragon emerged from Saphira's wing. "How long have you been awake?" He asked in a hushed voice.  
"Awhile. I'm surprised Saphira didn't wake you sooner." Murtagh sat up and moved so his back was against the wall. It didn't take too long for Mary to do the same.  
"I was tired enough to sleep through a thunderstorm" said Eragon warily. He sat by Murtagh and rested his head against the wall. "Do you know what time it is?"  
"No, it's impossible to tell in here"  
"Has anyone come to see us?" Asked the Rider.  
"Not yet"  
'But that'll soon change', thought Mary to herself, while observing the two boys and the dragon. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was worried the Varden might do something to Murtagh either for his refusal of being examined or because of them finding out who his father was.  
Saphira lifted her head and blinked to clear her eyes. She sniffed the air, then yawned expansively, her rough tonge curling at the tip. She posicioned herself by the door.  
Voices soon sounded outside the room. The door opened, and a dozen warriors marched inside. The first man gulped when he saw Saphira. They were followed by Orik and the bald man, who declared, "You have been summoned to Ajihad, leader of the Varden. If you must eat, do so while we march"  
The two boys and the girl stood together, watching him warily.   
"Where are our horses? And can I have my sword and bow back?" Asked Eragon.   
The bald man looked at him with disdain. "Your weapons will be returned to you when Ajihad sees fit, not before. As for your horses, they await you in the tunnel. Now come!"  
As he turned to leave, Eragon asked quickly, "How is Arya?"  
The bald man hesitated. "I do not know. The healers are still with her" he exited the room, accompanied by Orik.   
"You go first" a soldier indicated Eragon, and later Mary and Murtagh. They walked followed by Saphira. They returned through the corridor they had traversed the night before, passing a statue of quilled animals. When they reached the huge tunnel through which they had first entered the mountain the bald man was waiting with Orik, who held Snowfire and Tornac's reins.   
"You will ride single file down the centre of the tunnel," instructed the bald man. "If you attempt to go anywhere else, you will be stopped."  
When Eragon started to climb onto Saphira the bald man shouted, "No! Ride your horse until I tell you otherwise"  
Eragon shrugged and took Snowfire's reins. He swung into the saddle and guided Snowfire in front of Saphira. Murtagh and Mary mounted Tornac behind her. The bald man examined their small line, then gestured at the warriors, who divided in half to surround them, giving Saphira as wide a berth as possible. Orik and the bald man went to the head of the procession.  
After looking them over once more, the bald man clapped twice and started walking forward. The entire group headed toward the heart of the mountain. Echoes filled the tunnel as the horses' hooves struck the hard floor, the sounds amplified in the deserted passageway. Doors and gates occasionally disturbed the smooth walls, but they were always closed.  
For nearly an hour the bald man led them through the tunnel, never straying nor turning. At last a soft white glow became visible ahead of them. The glow increased in strength as they neared it. They eventually reached two colossal black doors, surrounded by thick marble pillars encased with rubies and amethysts. There hung scored of lanters suffussing the air with liquid brilliance.   
The bald man stopped and raised a hand. He turned to Eragon. "You will ride upon your dragon now. Do not attempt to fly away. There will be people watching so remember who and what you are."  
Eragon dismounted Snowfire, and then clambered onto Saphira's back.   
"I'm ready," Eragon said, squaring his shoulders.  
"Good" said the bald man. He and Orik retreated to either side of Saphira, staying far enough back so she was clearly in the lead. "Now walk to the doors, and once they open, follow the path. Go slowly."  
Saphira approached the doors at a measured pace. Her scales sparkled in the light, sending glints of color dancing over the pillars. Eragon took a deep breath.   
Without warning, the doors swung outward on hidden joints. As the rift widened between them, rays of sunlight streamed into the tunnel, falling on them. Temporarily blinded, they blinked and squinted.   
They were inside a massive volcanic crater. Its walls narrowed to a small ragged opening so high above that the distance could not be judged. There was a wide cobble stone path extending from the door's threshold. The path ran straight to the centre of the crater, where it ended at the base of a snowy-white mountain that glittered like an uncut gem with thousands of coloured lights.   
A dense sea of people clustered around the tunnel's entrance. They lined the cobblestone pathway-dwarves and humans packed together like trees in a thicket. There were hundreds... Thousands of them. Every eye, every face was focused on Eragon. And every one of them silent.  
Eragon pushed his hand into the air, jerking it in a nervous little wave. When nothing happened he lowered his arm, and ducked his head. A single cheer broke the silence. Someone clapped loudly. For a brief second the crowd hesitated, then a wild roar swept through it, and a wave of sound crashed over them.  
Saphira arched her neck and stepped forward. As they passed the first row of people, she glanced to each side and exhaled a puff of smoke. The crowd quieted and shrank back, then resumed cheering, their enthusiasm only intensified.   
Mary gazed her eyes wide open, amazed by Saphira's enjoyment of the warm welcome they were finally having. Her eyes met Murtagh's, that shone cooly, as he was aware that the problems they had had when arriving were not even remotely ended. She grasped his hand with hers.  
They neared the white marble fountain and entered through a massive timber gate. Inside the mountain was filled with even more people, who cheered when Saphira entered. Eragon raised his hand, eliciting another roar from the throng, though many dwarves did not join the welcoming shout.  
They entered a circular room, perhaps a thousand feet across, that reached up to the mountains peek a mile overheard, narrowing as it rose. The floor was made of polished carnelian, upon which was etched a hammer girdled by twelve silver pentacles, like on Orik's helm.  
The room was nexus for four hallways—including the one they just exited—that divided the mountain into quarters. The ceiling was capped by a dawn-red star sapphire of monstrous size. The jewel was twenty yards across and nearly as thick. Its face had been carved to resemble a rose in full bloom, and so skilled was the craftsmanship, the flower almost seemed to be real. A wide belt of lanterns wrapped around the edge of the sapphire, which cast striated bands of blushing light over everything below. The flashing rays of the star within the gem made it appear as if agiant eye gazed down at them.   
The bald man walked in front of Saphira and said, "you must go on foot from here"  
There was scattered booing from the crowd as he spoke. A dwarf took Tornac and Snowfire away. Eragon dismounted Saphira and Mary and Murtagh stood together as the bald man led them across the floor to the right-hand hallway.  
They followed it for several hundred feet, then entered a smaller corridor. Their guards remained despite the cramped space. After four sharp turns, they came to a massive cedar door, stained black with age. The bald man pulled it open qnd conducted everyone but the guards inside.

 

They entered an elegant, two-story study. At the far end of the room, a ma stood behind a large walnut desk. His skin gleamed the colour of oiled ebony. The dome of his head was shaved bare, but a closely trimmed back beard covered his chin and upper lip. Strong features shadowed his face, and grave, intelligent eyes lurked under his brow. His shoulders were broad and powerful, emphasized by a tapered red vest embroidered with gold thread and clasped over a rich purple shirt. He bore himself with great dignity, exuding an intense, commanding air.   
When he spoke, his voice was strong, confident: "Welcome to Tronjheim, Eragon and Saphira. I am Ajihad. Please, sit yourselves"


	17. Chapter 17

The three of them sat in three armchairs that had been placed facing Ajihad, Saphira quickly setting protectively behind them. Ajihad raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A man stepped out from behind the staircase, identical to the bald man beside them. The three young people stared at them with a mix of surprise and not quite understanding what was taking place.  
"Your confusion is understandable; they are twin brothers," said Ajihad with a small smile. Mary realised their face expressions or their thoughts would have been easily interpreted by anyone who looked at them. "I would tell you their names, but they have none."  
Saphira hissed with distaste, making Mary believe the reason of it might be the knowledge of the dragon in the importance of names. Ajihad watched Saphira for a moment, then sat in a high-backed chair behind the desk. The Twins retreated under the stairs and stood impassively beside each other. Ajihad pressed his fingers together as he stared at Eragon, Murtagh and Mary. He studied them for a long time with an unwavering gaze.  
After what seemed like several minutes, Ajihad lowered his hands and beckoned to the Twins. One of them hurried to his side. Ajihad whispered in his ear. The bald man suddenly paled and shook his head vigorously. Ajihad frowned, then nodded as if something had been confirmed.  
He looked at Murtagh. "You have placed me in a difficult position by refusing to be examined. You have been allowed into Farthen Dûr because the Twins have assured me that they can control you and because of your actions on behalf of Eragon and Saphira. I understand that there may be things you wish to keep hidden in your mind, but as long as you do, we cannot trust you."  
"You wouldn't trust me anyway," said Murtagh defiantly.  
Ajjihad's face darkened as Murtagh spoke, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Though it's been twenty and three years since it last broke upon my ear... I know that voice." He stood ominously, chest swelling. The Twins looked alarmed and put their heads together, whispering frantically. "It came from another man, one more beast than human. Get up."  
Mary glared a look at Murtagh, who, without meeting her eyes warily complied. His eyes, although, were darting between the Tins and Ajihad. "Remove your shirt." ordered Ajihad. With a shrug, Murtagh pulled off his tunic. "Now turn around." As he pivoted to the side, light fell upon the scar on his back.  
"Murtagh" breathed Ajihad. A grunt of surprise came from Orik. Without warning, Ajihad turned on the Twins and thundered, "Did you know of this?" The Twins bowed their heads. "We discovered his name in his companions' minds, but we did not suspect that this boy was the son of one as powerful as Morzan. It never occurred-"  
"And you didn't tell me?" demanded Ajihad. He raised a hand, foorestalling their explanation. "We will discuss it later." He faced Murtagh again. "First I must untangle this muddle. Do you still refuse to be proved?"  
"Yes" said Murtagh sharply, slipping back into his tunic. "I won't let anyone inside my head."  
Ajihad leaned on his desk. "There will be unpleasant consequences if you don't. Unless the Twins can certify that you aren't a threat, we cannot give you credence, despite, and perhaps because of, the assistance you have given Eragon. Without the verification, the people here, dwarf and human alike, will tear you apart if they learn of your presence. I'll be forced to keep you confined at all times- as much for your protection as for ours. It will only get worse once the dwarf king Hrothgar, demands custody of you. Don't force yourself into that situation when it can easily be avoided."  
Murtagh shook his head stubbornly. "No... even if I were to submit, I would still be treated like a leper and an outcast. All I wish is to leave. If you let me do that peacefully, I'll never reveal your location to the Empire."  
"What will happen if you are captured and brought before Galbatorix?" demanded Ajihad. "He will extract every secret from your mind, no matter how strong you may be. Even if you could resist him, how can we trust that you won'tt rejoin him in the future? I cannot take that chance."  
"Will you hold me prisoner forever?" demanded Murtagh, straightening. Mary looked at him, trying at least to catch a glance of his grey eyes, but it felt as if he was trying not to look at her.  
"No," said Ajihad, "only until you let yourself be examined. If you are found trustworthy, the Twins will remove all knowledge of Farthen Dûr's location from your mind before you leave. We won't risk someone with those memories falling into Galbatorix's hands. What is it to be Murtagh? Decide quickly or else the path will be chosen for you."  
Murtagh poke, the words slow and distinct. "My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defent it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts. You have asked for the one thing I cannot give, least of all to those two." He gestured at the Twins. "Do with me what you will, but know this: death will take me before I'll expose myself to their probing."  
Admiration glinted in Ajihad's eyes. "I'm not surprised by your choice, though I had hoped otherwise... Guards!" The cedar door slammed open as warriors rushed open as warriors rushed in, weapons ready. Ajihad pointed at Murtagh and commanded, "Take him to a windowless room and bar the door securely. Post six men by the entrance and allow no one inside until I come to see him. Do not speak to him, either."  
Everyone, including Murtagh, gazed surprised at Mary, who had stood up and said with a firm voice: "No"  
Eragon held her wrist in an attempt to sit her once again, and whispered into her ear. "It's already bad enough that they don't trust Murtagh. Don't make them distrust you as well."  
She reluctantly sat, and for the first time since they had entered the room, Murtagh's eyes were fixed on her. They were calm and steady, the same way they had been when he had rescued her in the woods when they first met, bringing to her the confidence she didn't have. 'It's fine' she could read what his eyes were trying to say, 'I'll be fine'.  
She hardly believed he was as certain of that as he pretended, but she smiled softly at him as the warriors surronded Murtagh and left the study. He vanished into the hallway with the men. The sound of their feet faded into silence.  
Ajihad said abruptly, "I want everyone out of this room but Eragon and Saphira. Now!"  
Bowing, the Twins departed, and Mary heard before coming out of the room, Orik say, "Sir, the king will want to know about Murtagh. And there is still the matter of my insubordination..."  
Ajihad frowned, then waved his hand. "I will tell Hrothgar myself. As for your actions... wait outside until I call for you. And don't let the Twins get away. I'm not done them either."  
"Very well," said Orik, inclining his head.  
"Mary" she heard Ajihad say, "come, I must speak to you."  
She clenched her jaw, but did as she was told. "Yes, sir?"  
"I've advertised that you- and Eragon as well- care for the young son of Morzan."  
Mary raised an eyebrow, not entirely understanding the point of it. "Well, yes, we've been travelling together for the past two months, being chased by Urgals, bandits and almost getting killed a few times. You could say some situations make you bond easily with certain kinds of people, than, perhaps in other circumstances it would have been slightly more difficult to bond with."  
"Yes, I suppose they might. But I warn you: do not expect the rest of the Varden to understand your friendship with him, because most of them won't."  
"I never thought I needed to give them any notion of it, Sir. These few months have shown me how valuable it is to be practical, as well as mindful of what you tell others." she hesitated for a second, "I was wondering... when could I see him? I can understand why you have chosen to imprison him, but I hope you don't have any problem with his friends visiting him."  
"No, in fact, it was about this I wanted to speak about. Once I've spoken to your friends Eragon and Saphira and dealt with the Twins, I'll go speak to Murtagh. When I'm finished, I'll send someone to inform you that you are able to visit him."  
Mary hadn't realised she had been holding air until Ajihad finished the sentence and she released it from her lungs. "Thank you, Sir."  
"Now you will be taken to your room where you will be given clothes that suit you."  
"Thank you once again."


	18. Chapter 18

Mary walked nervously around the room, the scarlet dress twirling between her legs, and her hair, first time clean and shinning since her village had been attacked fell over her shoulders and floated as she moved. Her eyes met a mirror that hung on the wall, and hesitantly she looked at her reflexion. She looked thinner for she hadn't had a proper bite in what had seemed like ages, and definitely tanner, for all those days riding Tornac under the powerful sunlight as well as their "adventures" at the desert. The dress that had been given to her made her look older, or at least less of the child she remembered being, but perhaps that result wasn't because of the dress, and much more because all she had seen and lived. And done. She shook her head, instantly driving those thoughts away from her mind. They wouldn't do her much good, that was evident. But it was either that, or thinking about Murtagh. Her whole heart shrank by just the thought of having him in a cold cell with nothing to do, and treated like rubbish just for being the son of Morzan. Her blood boiled in her veins when she thought about it.  
The girl felt the wait was taking hours, and when she thought Ajihad perhaps wouldn't keep his promise, a young boy, probably thirteen-years-old knocked the door. She immediately opened. "Yes?"  
The boy looked at her upside down, until he decided that she was the one to whom the message was to be told. "Ajihad sends me. He has told me to inform all to whom it may concern that the Rider and his friends are allowed to visit the prisoner."  
Mary sighed, not hiding her relief. "Thank you. Where are the cells exactly?"  
The boy rolled his eyes, feeling like it was obvious to know where the cells were, and quite ashtonished of finding someone who didn't. After he had given Mary enough guidance in order to go on her own and, with a bit of luck, not get lost, she started her way, taking her little time to find the cell.  
It was a small grey door guarded by a dwarf and a human. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Mary, the prisoner and I travelled together." she said. Immediately, she added: "Ajihad has given me permission to see him."  
The dwarf, without needing any more explanation, turned and banged twice on the door. "Just give us a shout when you want to leave."  
She smiled at him and thanked him. Then, she entered the room.  
The cell was warm and well lit, with a washbasin in one corner and a writing desk—equipped with quills and ink—in another. The ceiling was estensively carved with lacquered figures; the floor was covered with a plush rug. Murtagh sat on a stout bed, reading a scroll.  
He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. "Mary!" he said, grinning incredulously at the sight of his eyes.  
She smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Murtagh"  
"I won't say I expected your visit. I thought you may not want to have much to do with me now that everyone knows who I am." he admitted, looking at the scroll in his hands in an effort of focusing his eyes in anything but hers.  
She stared at him, disbelief painting her features. "How could you think such a thing? You must have a very low concept of me, Murtagh." he looked up at her but didn't say anything, thus making her take the reigns of the conversation once again, "I know who you are, and I can tell you that it is not determined by your heritage."  
"How can you be so sure of that?" he asked.  
"Murtagh, I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents. I don't know who they were or what they did. But that doesn't make me less like myself, and if I knew who they were it wouldn't change who I've grown up to be. I couldn't care less about Morzan's son. The one I care about is Murtagh, and it turns out it's the same person. Fact which, in this specific situation, implies that I do care about Morzan's son, but because I know him to be Murtagh, and that's what prevails."  
She hugged him, her thin arms around his neck, her face pressed against his shoulder. Eyes closed, her whole self embraced by Murtagh's scent. He hugged her as well, and she quickly felt his strong arms tight around her slim waist. "I've missed you, little one"  
She laughed as she stroke his hair. "So have I." she looked around the room, like noticing it for the first time. "Now this I didn't expect."  
Murtagh smirked a smile, "I know, me neither. I had expected iron chains. But as long as I don't cause trouble I get all this, and huge meals and anything I get from the library." he stopped for a second and lifted an eyebrow, "which reminds me..."  
Mary observed him wonder about the room with interest, "What on Earth are you looking for?"  
"Aha!" Murtagh held another scroll in his hands, and looked for something in particular, "I've found something rather interesting, Mary. Do you know the meaning of your name?"  
She frowned her eyebrow, "No, actually no. I've been searching for its meaning for as long as I can remember, but I never found out what it meant. Why? Do you know what it means?"  
Murtagh smirked a smile, "Why, yes, as a matter of fact, I do."  
"Do you care sharing it with me, or am I going to have to beg for it?"  
They both sat again on the bed, Murtagh holding the scroll in his hands and Mary trying to see what was written.  
The boy laughed, "Hm... let me think... actually, the begging part sounds rather tempting, but I am feeling magnanimus today..."  
"Oh, the gods bless my luck" she mocked with a laugh.  
"...so I'll tell you."  
"Well?" she inquired, slightly tense.  
"It seems your name has different meanings, the most famous one being 'rebelliousness', which I have to admit fits you."  
"What other meanings has it got?" asked she, the detail had picked her interest.  
"Well, it can also mean 'bitter'. You don't seem to like that one, no? Alright, how about 'beloved'?"  
Mary huffed, "That one's a bit cliché, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Cliché or not, it is true" he said, smiling softly.  
"Oh, you really think so?", she smirked, inable to not ask that question.  
Murtagh coughed slightly and said, "Well, and finally, my favourite one: 'marine'"  
Mary raised an eyebrow, "Marine?" she reppeated.  
"Yes, that means 'from the sea'" he explained.  
"Yes, I know what marine means, it's just that I didn't expect it." she thought about it and looked at Murtagh, "Protector of the sea and marine... what a funny coincidence."  
"I would hardly call it a coincidence, Mary," Murtagh said.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I don't believe in coincidences. All what happens happens for a reason."  
"You seem to sure about that" Mary pointed out as she came closer to him. He smiled and leaned closer to her, their lips almost touching, "That's because I am."  
The sound of the door opening made them both jump and mark a prudent distance between them. It was Eragon.  
"Oh, Eragon! I'd hoped you would come!" exclaimed Murtagh, keeping his calm air.  
"Yes, I thought it may be oportune."  
'I can hardly agree', Mary thought to herself.  
"How did... I mean I thought-"  
"You thought I was stuck in some rat hole chewing on hardtack," said Murtagh, rolling upright with a grin. "Actually, I expected the same thing, but, as I've already told Mary, Ajihad lets me have all of this, including huge meals and anything I want from the library. If I'm not careful, I'll turn into a fat scholar."  
Mary laughed, "Oh, lord, what I'd pay to see that."  
Eragon smiled. "But aren't you angry? You're still a prisoner."  
"Oh, I was at first," said Murtagh with a shrug. "But the more I thought about it, the more I came to realise that this is really the best place for me. Even if Ajihad gave me my freedom, I wouuld stay in mmy room most of the time anyway."  
"But why?"  
"Oh, you know well enough. No one would be at ease around me, knowing my true identity, and there would always be people who wouldn't limit themselves to harsh looks or words. Either way, at least I've read interesting things and had interesting conversations, isn't that right, Mary?" she nodded, rouge coloring her cheeks quickly. Murtagh smiled and returned his gaze to Eragon. "But enough of me, I'm eager to know what's new. Come, tell me"  
Eragon swiftly informed them about all that had taken place, including his encounters with the Twins and Arya. "I suspect," Murtagh said, "that Arya is more important that we thought. Consider what you've learned: she is a master of the sword, powerful in magic and, most significantly, was chosen to guard Saphira's egg. She cannot be ordinary, even among the elves."  
His two companions nodded.  
"You know, I find this imprisonment oddly peaceful. For once in my life I don't have to be afraid. I know I ought to be... yet something about this place puts me at ease. A good night's sleep helps, too."  
"I know what you mean," said Eragon, "Nasuada said that she visited you. Did she say anything interesting?"  
"No, she only wanted to meet me. She came a few hours before you, little one," he said looking at Mary, "Isn't she extraordinary? When she first entered through that doorway, I thought she was one of the great ladies of Galbatorix's court. I've seen earls and couns who had wives that, compared to her, were more fitted for life as a hog than of nobility. For some reason," he added, his eyes still fixed on the girl, "I feel like you, Mary, and her would be good friends."  
Mary smiled, "Is that an omen, Murtagh?"  
"Take it as you will" he replied playfully. Eragon asked, "How long are you going too remain imprisoned, Murtagh? You can't hide forever."  
Murtagh shrugged carelessly, but there was weight behind his words, "For now I'm content to stay and rest. I hope to keep having the pleasure of your company, of course, but there is no reason for me to seek shelter elsewhere nor submit myself to the Twins' examination. No doubt I'll tire of this eventually, but for now... I am content."  
Eragon said goodbye to them and abandoned the room, leaving them alone once again. But neither of them felt like they could come back to where they had left it. "I'm sure you must have good poetry scrolls around here, Murtagh," Mary said, "Will you read me some?"  
He smiled warmly, "As you wish, Milady."  
They read poetry to each other all afternoon, and shared laughs and joked about some awful rhymes. Time moved so fast to them that they didn't acknowledge night had already started.  
A loud bang on the door made them come back from the world they were in, and Ajihad entered the cell. "We're under attack. Murtagh, this is a chance to prove your alliances."


	19. Chapter 19

Murtagh quickly stood up, anxious to show Ajihad he could be trusted. Mary stared at both men, trying to assimilate what Ajihad was explaining. Apparently a horde of Urgals were currently making their way to Farthen Dûr through the tunnels. The battle was expected to take place a couple of hours later.   
"Mary, you go with the rest of women and the children." Murtagh said, as they followed Ajihad out of the prison cell. Mary realised his words were full of concern for her. Ajihad told them to get the weapons needed, and disappeared into another room.  
The girl stopped walking. "Excuse me?" she said, "Since when do you think you can tell me what to do or what not to do?"  
Murtagh clenched his jaws but kept walking. "There is no time for this, Mary."  
"Exactly, Murtagh. There is no time for an argument." she replied, her voice was cooler than ever.  
Murtagh stopped as well and turned to look at her. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean that I'll do whatever I find opportune, with or without your permission." Mary said sharply, "I won't leave the fight like the rest of 'women and children'. I won't leave you."  
Murtagh huffed. "You're acting like a child."  
"No, I'm not. I'm acting like a grown-up, Murtagh. I'm assuming my responsabilities, and that means not running away like a coward when I can actually help win this battle."  
"Mary, I..." Murtagh sighed, "I want you to be safe."  
"And I," replied she, "want to be with you. And there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind. You want to fight for the Varden, then so be it. But I'll fight by your side."  
Murtagh rubbed his face with his hand, "There is no way I can win this argument, is there?"  
Mary smiked a smile, "I thought by now you'd have learned you can't win an argument against me." then, she added, "Besides, you're not the only one who's not considered entirely trustworthy. I'm still under suspicion, it seems."  
"Fine." Murtagh finally agreed, defeat obvious in his tone.  
She smiled softly, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. "Damn, I hate you being so tall."  
Murtagh laughed, "I love you being so small. At least I can pretend I protect you, although in truth it seems you can take care of yourself just fine." He passed an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, let's get some weapons. And find Eragon."

***

An hour later, they were ready for battle. They were both armed and armoured, and Mary enjoyed wearing pants once again, with very comfortable boots. Her hair was fixed on a long ponytail that fell down her back. Tornac trailed behind them. Murtagh pointed out Saphira and they made their way over. Eragon and Orik sat next to Saphira, when they noticed Orik leapt to his feet. Murtagh said quickly, "It's alright; Ajihad released me."  
"Why would he do that?" demanded Orik.  
Murtagh smiled wryly. "He said it was an opportunity to prove my good intentions. Apparently, he doesn't think I would be able to do much damage even if I did turn on the Varden."  
Orik frowned his eyebrow when his eyes fixed on Mary. "Why haven't you gone with the women and children, girl?"  
Eragon nodded, and turned to Mary. "Well, Orik, we may have here one of the best archers in the Varden. Mary's going to be a great contribution to the battlefield"  
Mary smiled, "Thank you, Eragon. I appreciate your confidence in me."  
Orik still glared at Murtagh, "How do we know you're not lying?"  
"Because I say so," announced a firm voice. Ajihad strode into their midst, armed for battle witth a breastplate and ivory handled sword. He put a strong hand on Eragon's shoulder and drew him where they could not hear. In the meantime, both Mary and Murtagh stood with Orik. Soon, Eragon joined them once again and they remained in silence. Light from Farthen Dûr's opening waned as the sun crept below the crater rim. Eragon again stood and left, and the rest saw him speaking to Arya.  
"What did she say?" asked Murtagh as he returned.  
"Nothing."  
Wrapped in their own thoughts, the defenders sank into a brooding silence as the hours crawled by. Farthen Dûr's crater again grew black, except for the sanguine lantern glow and the fires heating the pitch. Eragon alternated between myopically examining the links of his mail and spying on Arya. Orik repeatedly ran a whetstone over the blade of his axe, periodically eyeing the edge between strokes; the raps of metal on stone was irritating. Mary's heart beat fast, for although she wanted to be there, she was afraid. She turned to look at Murtagh, who stared into the distance, but when he felt her piercing gaze his eyes met hers and he smiled. She embraced him, her head quickly placed resting on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead softly.  
They waited for hours. Runners often caused them to grip their weapons but they were false alarms. Finally, Orik said, "It's late. We should sleep. If anything happens, the others will wake us."  
They all lay on the floor, Murtagh's metal armour was cold against Mary's cheek. Her eyes were closed, but she couldn't sleep. She focused herself on her own breathing, and Murtagh's hand caressing her hair made her relax her tensed muscles. After what felt like a lifetime, she felt Murtagh's hand shaking her gently. She then knew it had started.

***

"A scout ran out of a tunnel a few minutes ago," said Murtagh as Eragon stood, "The Urgals are coming."  
Together they watched the dark moutth of the tunnel through the ranks of men and sharpened stakes. A minute dragged by, then another... and another. Without taking their eyes off the tunnel they mounted. Then a man cried, "I hear them!"  
The warriors stiffened; grips tightened on weapons. No one moved... no one breathed. Somewhere a horse nickered.  
Harsh Urgal shouts shattered the air as dark shapes boiled upward in the tunnel's opening. At a command, cauldrons of pitch were tilted on their sides, pouring scalding liquid into the tunnel's angry throat. The monsters howled in pain, arms flailing. A torch wass thrown onto the bubbling pitch, and an orange pillaar of greasy flames roared up in the opening, engulfing the Urgals in an inferno. More Urgals soon tamped the pitch down and clambered out of the tunnels over their burned brethren. They clumped together, presenting a solid wall to the men and dwarves. Behind a palisade the first row of archers pulled on their bows and fired. Eragon and Arya added their arrows to the deadly swarm and watched the shafts eat through the Urgal's ranks.  
Minutes passed, no one really had clear notion of the time that had passed when the first lines of defense breached, the main bodies of the two forces colliding for the first time. A deafening roar burst from the men and dwarves as they rushed into the conflict. Saphira bellowed and leapt toward the fight. The others followed, holding their weapons high, they dove into a whirlwind of noise and blurred action.  
Orik swung his mighty axe, hewing through bone. Murtagh's face disfigured by a vicious snarl as he swung his sword angrily, cuting through every defence. Mary, on the other hand, tensed her bow and fired a few arrows so swiftly that a couple of Urgals didn't even realize they had been shot until it was too late and lay on the floor almost dead.  
"Good shot!" she heard Murtagh congratulating her.  
She smiled after killing another Urgal. "I had a good master."   
Murtagh saw Eragon on the ground in the midst of Urgals. "You can take care of yourself?" he asked at Mary, and pointing with a head move at the Rider. She nodded and indicated him to go help the boy. Murtagh rode to him, pushing the Urgals backefore pulling Eragon onto his horse.  
They spent hours fighting, even after moving to Tronjheim, where the fighting was less intense. Mary soon found herself surrounded by Urgals. She quickly killed three of them, but the only two left came dangerously closer to her. Before she could even realize what was happening, Murtagh stabbed them with his sword.  
"I'm glad to see that sometimes you still need a little help," he commented with a smile.  
They ran hand in hand through the battlefield and got to see how Eragon finally killed the Shade, Durza. The Urgal army disintegrated within a matter of minutes, some of the Urgals swiftly turning toward the opening of the tunnels and fled. Eragon was quickly taken off the battle, or what was left of it, but Mary and Murtagh stood there, helping finishing with the last Urgals alive. One of them banged Murtagh hard on the head. "Murtagh!" Mary shouted, painfully worried.  
"I'm fine," he muttered weakly, "I can still fight..."  
The girl huffed, "No, you can't. Damn it, Murtagh, you're bleeding. Come on, I'm sure Ajihad won't mind you going. You've shown your loyalty enough for today."

 

When they finally arrived to a room, Mary made Murtagh sit on the bed and carefully wrapped a bandage around his head.  
"There you go," she sighed, "was that so much of a big deal?"  
"No, it wasn't. Can I go back now?" he said, as he tried to stand up. The girl quickly forced him to sit once again. "Nu-uh. Don't even think about it. Ajihad's orders."  
"Ajihad's orders?" Murtagh reppeated, slightly skeptical.  
"Yes. He has ordered me to tell you that you're not allowed to go out of the room, much less fighting until you are fully recovered."   
"I'm not the only one who needs a rest; you look exhausted." he pointed out.  
"That's because I am," she laughed softly.  
They lay on the bed and before they could realise, they were deeply asleep, each of them in the arms of the other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the 1st book Eragon. Next chapter will be the beginning of Eldest.

The next day, Murtagh and Mary decided to go out and search for their friend Eragon. Murtagh saw Nasuada, and quickly went to ask her, followed by Mary.  
"Your Highness," he bowed.  
The girl smiled softly, "Murtagh, I've heard you showed great courage yesterday."  
"We all have, I believe," he replied, "If it were not for all of us, yesterday would have not ended in a victory. This," he said, turning to Mary, "is my... well, this is Mary. We came together, she and both Eragon and myself."  
"Ah, yes," said Nasuada, "My father has admired your battle abbilities."  
Mary smiled, "Thank you, Your Highness. By the bye, do you know where is Eragon? We've been looking for him all morning."  
Nasuada nodded, "Yes. He fought a Shade in Tronjheim yesterday and ended injured." she then explained how to reach the place were Eragon currently was and, after thanking her, they quickly took off.  
Murtagh swiftly greeted both Arya and Saphira, who were waiting outside. "How is he?" Mary asked Arya. The elf shook her head, "we don't really know for certain."  
Hours passed until the door finally opened. Arya, Mary and Murtagh walked into the room. A brown haired woman sat on a chair beside a long bed. There lay Eragon swathed in soft blankets. Saphira ssnaked her head into the room after them, her body too big to fit through the doorway. Her chest vibrated as she hummed deeply, eyes sparkling.  
Eragon smiled when his eyes met the dragon's. Murtagh's hand barely touched Mary's, and she silently wished to hold it, but in an effort to keep her self-control, she focused on her young Rider friend. He looked at her, then at the rest, and gave them a confused look.  
Murtagh grinned widely. "About time you were up. We've been waiting in the hall for hours."  
"What... what happened?" asked Eragon.  
Arya looked sad. But Murtagh crowed, "We won! It was incredible! When the Shade's spirits- if that's what they were- flew across Farthen Dûr, the Urgals ceased fighting to watch them go. It was as though they were released from a spell then, because their clans suddenly turned and attacked each other. Their entire army disintegrated within minutes. We routed them after that!"  
"They're all dead?" asked Eragon.  
Murtagh shook his head, "No, many of them escaped into the tunnels. The Varden and dwarves are busy ferreting them out right now, but it's going to take a while. I was helping until an Urgal banged me on the head and I was sent back here."  
"I dragged you back here," Mary interrumped, correcting him.  
"Excuse me, Milady," he smirked, playfully, then turned to Eragon, "she dragged me back here." Mary placed her hand on Murtagh's arm, smiling widely.  
"They aren't going to lock you up again?" the Rider wondered.  
Murtagh's face grew sober, "No one really cares about that right now. A lot of the Varden and dwarves were killed; the survivors are busy trying to recover from the battle. But at least you have cause to be happy. You're a hero! Everyone's talking about how you killed Durza. If it hadn't been for you, we would have lost."  
"Where were the Twins? They weren't where they where supposed to be- I couldn't contact them. I needed their help."  
Murtagh shrugged, "I was told they bravely fought off a group of Urgals that broke into Tronjheim somewhere else. They were probably too busy to talk with you."  
Eragon turned to Arya, "How come you didn't crash? You and Saphira were..." his voice trailed off.  
She said slowly, "When you warned Saphira of Durza, I was still trying to remove her damaged armour. By the time it was off, it was too lateto slidde down Vol Turin- you would have been captured before I reached the bottom. Besides, Durza would have killed you before letting me rescue you." Regret entered her voice, "So I did the one thing I could do to distract him: I broke the star sapphire."  
"I didn't allow them to. When we were almosst to the floor, I held thm motionless in the air, then slowlu lowered the, to the floor-else they would have shattered into a thousand pieces and killed you," stated Arya simply. Her words betrayed the power within her.  
Angela added sourly, "Yes, and it almost killed you as well. It's takeen all of my skill to keep the two of you alive."  
"How long have I been here?" he asked with trepidation.  
"Only a day and a half," answered Angela," You're lucky I was around, otherwise it would've takenn you weeks to heal- if you had ever lived." Alarmed, Eragon pushed the blankets off his torso and twisted around to feel his back. Angela caught his wrist with her small hand, worry reflected in her eyes. "Eragon... you have to understand, my power is not like yours or Arya's. It depends on the use of herbs and potions. There are limits to what I can do, especially with such a large-"  
He yanked his hand out of her grip and reached back, fingers groping. His face changed from fear to horror as he found and followed the scar on his back from his right shoulder to left hip. Mary couldn't help but cover her mouth with her hand. It seemed too much like Murtagh's. "You have paid a terrible price for your deed, Eragon Shadeslayer."  
Murtagh laughed harshly. "Yes. Now you're just like me."  
Mary rubbed his arm with care and placed her head on his shoulder. He passed an arm over her shoulders. She hoped all they had suffered would be enough, that they would be allowed to live better now that everything had passed, but deep inside, she knew the problems had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should keep writing in this "book" or start a new one for the rest of the story. What do you readers think?


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey," Mary said, grasping Murtagh's wrist as he was stepping out of the room. A few hours had passed since they had talked to Eragon, "Where are you going?"  
Murtagh smiled tenderly, "I'm going to help Ajihad, little one. There are still Urgals inside the tunnels." He started walking along the hallway, and Mary followed.  
"Why?" she asked, "No one is making you go, Murtagh."  
The boy stopped in the middle of the long hallway and turned to her. "I know, Mary, but I want to help. I want to show that I'm trustworthy."  
Mary huffed, slightly angry, raising her eyebrow and folding her arms. "Even further?"  
Murtagh sighed, "There is nothing to worry about, little one."  
"That's easy to say, Murtagh," she complained, "But not so easy to believe, and much less with Urgals inside these tunnels." she stopped herself, then quickly added, "at least let me go with you."  
Murtagh shook his head in denial, "No, Mary. You came with me to battle, but not this time."  
She placed both her hands on her hips and asked, "And why not? What is it that makes this one different than last time?"  
He placed his hands on her shoulders, but lifted one and caressed her face gently, "Because it's something I must do for myself." he looked at her and said, "I'm not asking you to understand, I'm asking you and hoping you'll respect my decision."  
She hugged him, and with her cheek pressed against his chest, feeling the unstoppable beating of his heart, she commented, "I hate it when you make everything you say sound so logical and right." she broke the embrace to look at him, her brown eyes staring at his grey ones, "Do be careful, Murtagh."  
The boy hugged her again, and this time Mary was amazed of how fast his heart beat. He kissed her atop her head before waving his hand goodbye.  
"Who's more careful than me?" He smirked before disappearing behind Ajihad and the Twins.

***

Almost three days had passed since the last time Mary had seen Murtagh, and she spent her time reading the scrolls Murtagh hadn't read yet, eager to talk with him about them when he came back. Eragon had told her he'd be coming back with Ajihad and the Twins soon, but instead of going to greet them, she decided to stay in the room. She knew neither her nor Murtagh would be too comfortable around so many people and being inable to greet each other as they would like. She looked up from the scroll when she heard noises. Noises coming all the way through Tronjheim. Her heart beat fast against her chest, and she quickly stood up. She came out of the room and ran to where Eragon and the rest were. She only got to see how a group of Urgals surrounded Murtagh, Ajihad and the Twins.  
"Murtagh!" she shouted, and looked at Eragon with disbelief. He nodded and followed them alongside Saphira. Mary went behind them and Arya. They found many corpses of brave Varden and a dying Ajihad, who spoke his last words to Eragon. Mary started looking for Murtagh between the corpses, but he wasn't there.  
"Eragon, Murtagh is not here. He's none of the corpses."  
Eragon nodded, "You're right! The Urgals must have taken them. What for?"  
Mary soon realised he was talking with Saphira, "What?"  
Eragon turned to look at her, "We can't follow them without reinforcements, and Saphira can't even fit through the hole."  
Mary stood there, disbelief painted in her features. "He may be alive! Are you going to leave your friend behind?"  
The boy and his dragon kept arguing, until he finally asked Arya to search for Murtagh and the Twins.  
"It doesn't have any sense" she said.  
"Can you track them?"  
She stared at him for a long time.  
"Wiol ono" she finally said. Then she jumped, her sword shinning in her hand as she got inside the hole.

Eragon told her to go to her room until Arya came back with news, because they had nothing else to do there. She- for once- did what she was told. She hadn't the strength in her to start an argument. She stood there, sitting on a chair until that afternoon Eragon knocked on the door. She opened it without hesitation.  
"Eragon," she said, "Any news?"  
The boy was slightly pale, but still said it with a firm voice, "Murtagh has disappeared. Arya found this, "he said as he showed her Murtagh's cloak and his leather gloves, "very near a dark abism whose end no tunnel can reach. The Urgals must have stolen their armours and weapons before... throwing their bodies there."  
Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing. Murtagh, dead? She felt her legs couldn't stand her. Her lungs suddenly didn't work and she felt herself breathless. Eragon, in the other hand, just saw how the girl had gone mortally pale. He continued, "Both Arya and myself tried to invoke Murtagh and the Twins but we only saw darkness."

***

Many days passed, although Mary just didn't seem to notice. Every second that came by felt like a lifetime, so for her it didn't matter if it was a minute or ten hours. She sat on the bed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, grasping in her hands Murtagh's gloves, a part of her mind hoping to feel his presence in the only thing she had left of him. Murtagh's cloack rested on one side of the bed.  
She heard a knock on the door, and it opened seconds after. It was Eragon. He stood there for a couple of seconds, observing the girl, until he breathed deeply and came closer to her. He knealt beside her and placed a hand on her knee, in an attempt to ease her pain all he could. She hadn't cried since they had told her about Murtagh's death, but she looked pale and tired, and incredibly sad. So sad, he thought, she didn't even had tears to weep. He had always known that a strong bond united Mary and Murtagh, and although he dearly missed his companion, he couldn't quite imagine how hard it must be for her. His eyes met hers, and saw that the light that had shone before in them wasn't there no longer.  
"Mary," he started, "I...We- Orik, Arya, Saphira and myself- are going to Ellesméra tomorrow morning..."  
"And?" she asked softly, every emotion supressed from her voice.  
"And," Eragon reppeated not without struggle, "I would like you to come with me."  
Mary raised an eyebrow, "To Ellesméra? In Du Wendelvarden? It would take weeks to get there on horseback"she shook her head, "I'd hate to make you lose time."  
Eragon shook his head as well, this time to deny what his friend had said, "We'd go on horseback anyway... Orik is still to come with us." He sat next to her on the bed and made her look at him, "Please, you're my only true friend here. Now with Murtagh being... gone, I think we must stay together."  
The girl nodded silently, then looked at him, "Be honest, Eragon. I know what you've said is part true, but there is something else you haven't said that makes you want me to go to Ellesméra with you. Do tell me, or else I will decline your offer."  
Eragon sighed, and, unwillingly decided to tell the truth. "I'm... Saphira and I, actually, are worried about you. We think it may be best for you to go out of here. Farthen Dûr hasn't brought you anything good."  
Mary nodded once again. "Alright. You've kept your word, I'll keep mine. I'll go."


	22. Chapter 22

Mary took Tornac by the reins, walking slowly and having no interest in the world around her. Eragon and the rest awaited for her, and once she sat on Tornac's back they started their march to Ellésmera. Time passed unnoticeably for her, or maybe she felt it but didn't really find it worthy enough of her acknowledgment. She replied when she was asked, but usually no word came ever from her lips and just rode Murtagh's war horse as silently and solemnly as she could. It all haunted her to extreme points, and that was the only thing she knew for certain. It all hurt her to extremes, as well. It all made her feel alone, and lost. It pained her so much she would think back at the massacre of Yazuac without pain stinging in her insides, and just the feeling of the touch against a scar. Her grandmother came to her mind. Always so strong, and confident. She had lived so many wrongs and pain but she had always looked up with her chin raised, with dignity. And Mary would live up to her. She didn't know how, but she would. Murtagh was gone, and although she would mourn him for the rest of her life, she knew she still had things to fight for. Once they reached Ellésmera, Arya and Oromis found ways to keep her entretained: scrolls. Pages and pages of genealogies, the ancient houses from the land of Alagaësia for her to investigate. She knew at least that way she'd be busy for a while. A name in particular called her attention, after many hours of intensive reading: Ailene of house Orland, daughter of Lord Jacelyn and Lady Cerenna. About forty years ago there had been a scandal involving Ailene, the oldest daughter of the marriage. She had fallen in love, apparently, with —Mary smiled softly, without being able to control it— a farmer she had met in a journey to the King's court at Urû'baen. They flee one night, and thought Lord and Lady Orland had tried to recover their daughter, she had never been heard of since. Once that little discovery was done, Mary found other ways to enjoy herself in the elven capital, or in other ways, to at least free her mind from Murtagh's memory for a few hours. She practised the bow until she could hit the target with her eyes closed, and when she got to that point she moved onto fencing. Firstly, she practised alone, and she started developing a certain talent for dancing the way swordsmen do. She practised day and night, sometimes without sleeping. She didn't talk to anyone who weren't Eragon and Saphira, and sometimes Arya as well. She moved graciously, incredibly elvenlike for a human girl. She trained with Eragon, and Arya and her would try sometimes as well. Although she wasn't as physically strong and fast as the elves, she could keep up with them better than many humans. Eragon didn't hide his shock about her abilities, but Saphira was quick to explain him that sometimes people would do anything to help certain memories to arise.  
Weeks and months passed without her noticing, learning about the noble families of the realm and the art of fencing. Until after the Agaetí Blödhren, when Eragon was to return to Surda, to join once more the lines of the Varden, and to return to Nasuada.  
A new horizon was painted for Mary. And it was red, red like fire. Red like the Burning Planes.


	23. Alpha

The battle at the Burning Planes took place sometime after Eragon, Saphira, Mary and Arya arrived at Surda. The girl had had time, though, to speak to Nasuada and Angela, to learn so much about Elva and to understand how high society worked.  
But now, she realised nothing had true sense in life, as she moved from one side to another of the battlefield, shooting arrows and slicing enemies' throats.   
"Mary, take care of Nasuada" Eragon ordered, leaving the queen, with blood all over her left leg, to the girl.  
She nodded as she helped Nasuada.  
Once Eragon was gone, both women stood speechless, observing silently the battle that was taking place.  
"I'm sorry you have to take care of me" the queen said, looking at Mary's eyes. "You were finally coming out of your grief, and instead of fighting, you have to stay with this injured queen"  
Mary rolled her brown eyes, which had turned darker as the queen spoke.  
"Things happen for a reason, my lady" she smiled softly, "Being in charge of your security is always an honor.  Do not be mistaken, although, for my grief is still where it has been since that dreadful day at Farthen Dûr, I suppose like your own. The difference is that in all this time, I've learned how to hide it, or how to take it to a corner of my head that I try not to visit very often"  
Nasuada nodded in agreement.  
"In a world led by men, we women have to pretend to be cold as stone, or else no one would take us seriously"  
"Pain is not a benefit for a woman" Mary whispered, "But was is, really?"  
The other woman sighed without adding anything else. They both frowned their eyebrows while they observed a group that marched to the East.  
"Dwarves!" Mary gasped, relieved. "King Hrothgar has brought all his men to fight the Empire"  
"Thank god" Nasuada murmured, but Mary's voice interrumpted her.  
"I wouldn't say that, Nasuada. Look" Nasuada followed Mary's finger, until her eyesight caught a red dragon floating over the army, shinning under the sun. Up its back, a Rider dressed up with an iron armour and a sword raised his left hand and stroke Hrothgar down.  
Both Mary and Nasuada observed how Eragon and Saphira started fighting the other Rider and the red dragon. They held their breaths for longer than they thought could be possible, and they got to see how Eragon took the Rider's mask off. The distance didn't allow them to recognise him, but it seemed Eragon did.  
The two Riders started a conversation, but it didn't last long, for both Eragon and the Rider attacked the other with magic.  
"How is it possible?" Mary asked in disbelief while staring with a horrified expression at the image of Saphira still in the air, "Not even Eragon with his new powers would be able to do that!"  
"Mary, go there" Nasuada commanded, when the two Riders started talking again. "Perhaps you can help Eragon with your oratory and diplomacy. If not, help him all you can with your blade"  
Mary nodded as a young man brought her her beloved Tornac and climbed onto its back.  
"It will be done as you wish, my lady"

The girl rode Murtagh's old war-horse, as she got to see how the Rider took Zar'roc from Eragon as he climbed onto the red dragon and started the flight.  
When she reached Eragon, she asked:  
"Who was it, Eragon?" The boy didn't answer, for his brown eyes met hers without a word. "Eragon, tell me"  
Eragon whispered a word, only a few letters, but it was enough to open an almost-healed wound.  
Mary's heart forgot to keep beating for a few seconds. She indicated Tornac to follow the dragon.  
'Mary, are you crazy?!', she heard Eragon's voice inside her head. 'What are you trying to do?'

The red dragon shook its giantic head.  
'What's wrong?', his Rider asked.  
'Someone is calling you', the dragon answered.  
'Someone?', the Rider reppeated, 'Who?'  
'A young girl, it seems.'  
The Rider's heart jumped inside his chest.  
'Land, Thorn.' 

When Thorn landed, both Rider and dragon were able to see a young girl with long brown hair fixed in a complex ponytail that joined and tied together both loose hair and braids. The grey war-horse she was riding was easily recognized.  
The Rider jumped into the ground when the horse stopped and stared at her, in his eyes a mix of emotions he had tried to suppress, without succeeding.  
He had wanted to say so many things to her he didn't know where to start. But, instead of any of the things he would have wanted to say, what came out of his mouth was completely different.  
"You shouldn't have come here, Mary"  
The girl jumped off the horse as she came near him.  
"Shut up, Murtagh"  
Murtagh had had the feeling she would slap him as she walked to him, but his last thought felt absurd when he felt Mary's thin arms around his waist, her face burried in his chest.  
He froze, unsure of what to do. It had been too many months. Then, he felt the girl's shoulders shaking violently, as he heard her sobs against his chest.  
He passed a hand through Mary's hair as he placed his chin on her head, breathing deeply and closing his eyes to feel her scent, the same one he had been longing since the day the Twins had kidnapped him.  
"I've missed you, little one"  
Once her sobs were less loud and her shaking less violent, Murtagh made her look up at him. Her face had the traces of the tears and her nose was red of crying, but he had never seen her more beautiful.  
"You look a bit pale," he realised, "Hasn't Eragon taken care of you properly?"  
Mary wiped the tears with the back of her hand and smiled, "Oh, no, he is not to blame."  
Murtagh nodded slowly.  
"I've seen both you and Eragon have come back a bit changed from Éllesmera."  
Mary looked down.  
"I didn't want to stay at Farthen Dûr after... what happened" her brown eyes met his. "I thought I lost you" her voice trembled slightly. "Eragon thought it would be best to bring me with him. He was worried I could do something reckless."  
"I'm glad you decided to go with him"  
"We all thought you died... I... I thought it was all a nightmare... but then... it all seemed so real" she said, her voice shaking.  
Murtagh pressed his lips atop her head.  
"It's alright. I'm here now"  
Mary looked up to him.  
"How?"  
Murtagh breathed deeply before answering.  
"The Twins had it all planned. They were the ones commanding the Urgals, and after killing Ajihad, they kidnapped me and brought me to Galbatorix" he stopped himself for a second. "The Twins found torturing me rather amusing, and the King did so himself."  
"Those bastards" Mary spat.  
"They wanted to know about the Varden. I remained silent until Thorn hatched for me. He was stronger than me" he said, as he looked at his dragon with tenderness. "But I couldn't stand how they tortured the little hatchling..."  
"I'm so sorry, Murtagh"  
"Don't be. It's done and past."  
Mary hugged him once again, and both healed the wounds their distance had made both of them.  
She broke the embrace and their eyes met. Her heart beat fast, but she knew what she had to say. She had hated herself for not saying it before, and now she had a chance she wouldn't miss.  
"Murtagh... I..." she took air slowly. "I love you. I think you deserve to know"  
The girl's words shocked the young man, for he stood still.  
"You... you do?" Mary realized the disbelief that shone in Murtagh's eyes, the doubt and hesitation in his voice.   
She nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.  
"I've hated myself for not telling you when I had the chance since the day I thought you died. Because you never knew until what point you were... are important to me"  
It took him a few seconds to realize Mary was expecting him to say something, but the initial shock had confused him too much.  
"I love you, too" Murtagh admitted. "You were the only thing that kept me strong when I was being tortured. Aiedail shines every morning, does it not?"  
Murtagh caressed her face with his fingers. He leaned over until their lips were almost touching, her scent surrounding him. Their lips finally collided, warmth blossoming from both their chests. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers with his locks. Murtagh rounded her slim waist with his strong arms.  
"I've missed you" Mary cried between kisses.  
"So have I" he said.  
He looked up at the horse that was standing next to them and smirked a smile. "I see you've taken good care of Tornac"  
Mary smiled as she used the back of her hand to clean the water that was still on her cheeks.  
"How couldn't I? He was the only thing I had left from you"  
Murtagh kissed her lips once again, unable to control his emotions.  
"What were you talking with Eragon before?" Mary asked afterwards.  
"The Twins found out something revelant about Eragon and myself. They found out Selena, my mother, was also Eragon's mother"  
Mary's eyes widened.  
"Selena" she repeated in a whisper. For some reason, she felt like she had heard that name before. She shook her head, driving that thought away and realised what Murtagh had in his mind.  
"You think she didn't care about you" Mary said.  
"Why else would she provide my stupid brother with a home and a loving family, and left me alone with Galbatorix?"  
She understood then that Murtagh wouldn't be easily persuaded, no matter what she said, no matter what she could know.  
She hugged him again, pressing her ear against his chest and feeling the unstoppable beating of his heart. "I thought I died," she whispered, "I felt so desperately alone without you... Thought that perhaps if I had told you I loved you, you wouldn't have died..."  
Mary heard Murtagh swallow slowly.  
"You're the only person I've met that has ever said to love me" he commented.  
She looked up at him and passed a hand through his dark locks.  
"I won't be the last"   
Murtagh smiled fondly but didn't say anything.  
"You're still my Murtagh" she whispered, "they haven't changed you..." she stopped herself and stared right at his eyes. "Can we just go? The three of us, you, me and Thorn... wherever... just forget this godforsaken war and Galbatorix and..."  
"I can't. Thorn and I must obey the king. I'm sorry" Murtagh said truthfully.  
Mary shook her head.  
"No. Don't leave me. Please. I can't lose you again"  
Murtagh smiled, warmhearted, and held Mary's right hand on his own. He put it close to his lips and muttered some words in the Ancient Language.  
"You'll never lose me. I'll always be with you, I promise"   
Mary looked at her hand, feeling something strange. On her finger was a ring, silver with little crystals engraved, and in the centre there was white stone with a dark red —almost black— ruby in its middle.  
"What...?"  
Murtagh smiled softly.  
"It's a gift from your protector of the sea"  
"Murtagh" the girl said, "I... I can't accept this..."  
"Yes, you can. When I said that I'd be with you... I meant it. As long as you wear this, you'll feel me, and I'll feel you. As long as you wear it, I'll know I have someone to fight for"  
The dragon huffed, and Mary realized he had been listening the whole conversation.  
"Apart from you, Thorn, of course" Murtagh added, as he stared at the dragon for a few seconds and looked back at the girl.  
"I'll never take it off" she promised him, "I love you"  
Their lips met again, and she placed her hands around his neck. Her fingers tangled with his locks and for a second, she felt joy. He tried to prolongue the kiss the most he possibly could, but he knew it couldn't last forever.  
Murtagh kissed her on her hand one time before climbing onto Thorn's back and sitting on the seddle.  
"I love you, too" he said, his calm grey eyes focused on her.  
She moved towards Thorn, and caressed the red scales on his face. She placed her forehead on the dragon's, and reached his mind.  
'Take care of Murtagh, please.'  
She was stoned to hear his reply, a musical voice filling her mind.  
'I will.'

The dragon soon moved his wings and started flying. Mary didn't stop looking until the dragon's red figure disappeared in the horizon. Her legs couldn't stand her weight and she fell. She cried.


End file.
